Naruto Evangelion
by Etermax
Summary: Gracias a la pelea que tuvieron naruto y sasuke en el valle del fin ellos fueron enviados hacia otra dimensión donde ellos conocerán a varias personas y un grupo de chicos de su edad que manejan unos robot s gigantes llamados eva en esa dimensión, naruto y sasuke ayudaran a los pilotos de evangelion contra la amenaza.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando naruto y sasuke se enfrentaron en el valle del fin entre ellos con sus técnicas más poderosas el rasengan de naruto modificado gracias al chakra del kyubi y el chidori oscuro de sasuke intensificado por el sello maldito a nivel 2 haciendo que nuestros dos jóvenes ninjas no pensaran las consecuencias de sus actos, solo para ser enviados hacia otra dimensión dónde la humanidad estaba en peligro de extinción a causa de unas criaturas gigantes llamadas ángeles, haciendo que naruto y sasuke ayuden a las personas de ese mundo, donde sera su nuevo hogar por proteger de la destrucción total de la humanidad.

Prologo parte 1: llegada a tokyo-3 y naruto se vuelve piloto.

Naruto y sasuke se encontraban en una calle de una cuidad, mientras que estaban cerca de una cabina de teléfonos, mientras que miraban a su alrededor en busca de su ubicación actual. -"¿Qué demonios hacemos ahora?".- Preguntó sasuke mientras miraba hacia todos lados junto a naruto.

"... Creo que debemos buscar algo de información de dónde estamos".- Dijo naruto mientras que miraba a sasuke y recordar lo que ocurrió.

= FlashBack =

Sasuke que se encontraba en su etapa 2 del sello maldito, peleando con naruto en su forma de zorro demonio de una cola

"¿Mira a tu alrededor, sabes dónde estamos?."- Le preguntó sasuke a naruto, mientras que el rubio simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente.

Sasuke respondió -"Se llama ¡el valle del fin!, el escenario perfecto para acabar con está maldita pelea. ¿No es así naruto?."- Grito sasuke

- '_¿No puede ser? esta por completo fuera de si_' - pensó naruto mirando la cara de sasuke -"No tengo más remedio que pelear y derrotarlo para traerlo de vuelta, y cumplir con mi promesa a sakura."- Se dijo naruto murmurando para si mismo y mirando a sasuke fijamente.

"Es hora de poner fin a esta batalla... ¡Naruto!"- Dijo sasuke preparando su técnica mas mortífera. -"¡CHIDORI!"- Dijo sasuke agarrando su mano derecha donde se empezó a formar una bola de energía de color negro y gris que depedia grandes rayos negros por los lados que eran acompañado por un sonido de mil aves, el chidori de sasuke era una bola de energía oscura debido a la influencia del exhibida por el sello maldito.

Mientras que naruto concentró toda su energía en su mano izquierda, formando una pelota que tenia un color rojizo en el centro mientras que era rodeado por otra mas de color purpura de debido al uso del chakra del kyubi. -"¡RASENGAN !"- Dijo naruto mirando su mano y luego voltear hacia sasuke.

Ambos ninjas que estaban en sus sitios de batalla se miraban directamente hacia los ojos, hasta que los dos saltaron al mismo tiempo por los aires. sasuke empezó a volar hacia naruto, mientras que naruto simplemente flotaba en el aire con rapidez contra sasuke.

"¡CHIDORIIIIII... / RASENGANNNN...!."- Exclamaron naruto y sasuke al mismo tiempo que se lanzaron con sus técnicas mas letales una contra otra, hasta que algo extraño sucedió... De alguna manera el chakra de ambas técnicas que impactaron entre si formó una bola de energía muy oscura que los atrapó a ambos jóvenes dentro de ella. Hasta que de pronto esa energía empezó a volverse blanca y estallar haciendo que los dos shinobis quedaran suspendidos en el aire como si la blanca explosión nunca hubiese estado presente mientras que estaban rodeados de una luz en sus cuerpos mientras que se miraban fijamente para luego salir lanzados hacia las estatuas de ambos lados del campo de batalla donde naruto y sasuke quedaron impactados por la onda de la explosión que surgió momentos después de que la luz que desapareciera por completo de sus cuerpos. Momentos después una clase de agujero negro se empezó a formar en la parte superior de la cascada arrastrando todo lo que tenia a su alrededor, en esos instantes sasuke quien recupero la conciencia vio lo que sucedía y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo el salio de la estatua donde había quedado incrustado solo para tratar de escapar, pero no tuvo tanta suerte ya que fue tragado por el agujero negro, junto con naruto quien se había recuperado la conciencia solo para ver a sasuke desaparecer en la oscuridad, en donde el también fue tragado por agujero negro también antes de que este comenzara a desaparecer y cerrarse junto con una poderosa y gigantesca explosión que cubrió a todo el valle destruyéndolo por completo.

Cuando la explosión se esparció por todo el valle fue cubierta por una luz blanca y cegadora que fue vista por todas las naciones ninjas al ver semejante luz que alcanzó casi unos 100 km de altura 50 de ancho antes que desaparecía unos segundos después por la explosión del agujero negro y sacudiendo todas las naciones al cerrarse, donde sólo mostraba un lugar desolado y sin vida alguna. La única prueba que quedaba de la gran lucha que se dio en el lugar era el todo un valle destruido junto a un hitai-ate rayado y un pedazo de tela naranja con azul en el lugar destruido.

Tiempo después kakashi apareció junto a pakkun en el valle del fin luego de ver la gigantesca luz que cubrió el lugar y el temblor y lo que vieron no fue lo que esperaban, el lugar estaba totalmente destruido no había nada en ese lugar las estatuas estaban destruidas hasta los pies sólo varias partes se salvaron de ellas, cómo la cabeza de madara uchiha que estaba a los pies del mismo lugar donde solía estar su cuerpo completo ó como la parte de arriba del cuerpo de hashirama senju que estaba sumergido en el agua donde antes había una cascada, el lugar no era lo que solía ser. Luego de ver toda la destrucción del lugar, kakashi y pakkun empanzar la búsqueda de los ambos jóvenes shinobis.

Pakkun empezó a oler el aire en busca de algún rastro de ambos jóvenes, luego de un rato encontró el aroma de ambos shinobis. -"Kakashi encontré sus aromas, están por allá."- Dijo pakkun apuntando hacia la parte alta de lo que quedaba del valle. -"Bien"- Respondió kakashi, para luego de subir con pakkun, lo único con lo que se encontraron fue con un hitai rayado y un pedazo de tela naranja con azul que reconoció de quien pertenecía.

kakashi tomó el rayado hitai y el trozo de tela naranja, se quedó mirando a pakkun con una cara que exigía informe del estado.-"Sus aromas terminan aquí..."- Concluyo pakkun -"¿Qué? "- Dijo el hombre de cabello plateado. -"Ambos, naruto y sasuke, sus aromas terminan aquí."- Dice pakkun oliendo el aire en busca de estar equivocado.

Kakashi no creía lo que estaba diciendo, por lo que no dejaba de mirar por todo el valle, en la esperanza de encontrar a naruto y a sasuke. Por desgracia, le tomó varios horas para que él renunciara a la búsqueda de sus alumnos y si la nariz de pakkun no pudo localizarlos, el tampoco podría hacerlo.

kakashi lentamente se dio la vuelta en dirección a konoha.-"¿Como voy a explicar esto a tsunade-sama...?"- Kakashi se preguntaba con una expresión triste.

Lo que kakashi no sabia era que itachi, junto con zetsu fueron testigos de toda la batalla desde el principio, hasta que vieron la repentina explosión y desaparición de sasuke y naruto.

"¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto al líder?".- Preguntó zetsu mirando a itachi.

"Simplemente le diremos lo que hemos visto..."- Respondió itachi en un tono tranquilo, mientras que en realidad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la misión de capturar al jinchuriki de nueve colas, ya que tenia otros planes con sasuke que lo involucraba...

=AÑO 2015/ JAPON=

Naruto y sasuke habían sido expulsados por el agujero negro que se abrió en la cuidad de tokai, haciendo que naruto y sasuke cayeran al suelo pesadamente, cuando sasuke se levanto miro su cuerpo que no tenia ninguna herida a causa de la pelea con naruto, mientras que naruto estaba solamente tirado en el suelo antes de sentarse para ver que el también no tenia ninguna herida, al parecer sus heridas habían desaparecido por la luz blanca que los rodeo luego de la explosión, antes de ser tragados por el agujero.

"¿En dónde diablos estoy?".- Dijo sasuke mirando la ciudad en busca de reconocer el lugar. -"Nunca había visto este pueblo en los mapas de la academia".- Dijo el azabache, hasta que naruto hablo. -"Tienes razón, yo nunca había visto este lugar en los mapas".- Dijo naruto paran doce y haciendo que sasuke saltara para alejarse y ponerse en pose de batalla, mientras que naruto solo lo miro, pero lo ignoro para ver el lugar más adecuadamente, mientras que sasuke se lanzó hacia naruto para golpearlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que naruto lo esquivaba fácilmente.

"Quieres dejar eso por un momento no ves que estamos perdidos o que solo te interesa pelear".- Dijo naruto haciendo que sasuke se frenara para ver a naruto seriamente. -"... Uh, mm ah eh sasuke. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nuestros jutsus se enfrentaron una contra el otro?. "- Pregunto naruto mirando a sasuke.

"Si, ¿y qué?"- Dijo el joven uchiha algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su ex compañero ya que no le importaba si el lo atacaba.

"Bueno, si es eso, entonces nuestros jutsus se fusionaron y nos envió a aquí".-Dijo naruto pensando en voz alta, haciendo que sasuke lo mirara sin bajar su guardia, mientras que naruto solo miro a sasuke antes de hablar de nuevo. -"Pensé que si hacemos de nuevo nuestros jutsus, entonces tal vez nos podría enviar de vuelta a casa, que te parece! " - dijo naruto con su vos de costumbre sin darse cuento de lo que dijo.

"Hay que intentarlo..."- dijo sasuke mirando a naruto con un poco de asombro por lo que dijo y tomando distancia para sus jutsus.

"¡Chidori!"- Grito sasuke corriendo contra naruto con su técnica. -"¡Rasengan!"- Grito también naruto haciendo lo mismo que sasuke. Cuando sus tecnicas se enfrentaron de nuevo una contra la otra una vez más, pero sucedió algo que no esperaban cuando ambas técnicas chocaran, hubo una explosión al contacto, que envío a los dos volando a lados opuestos. naruto fue enviado contra un vehículo abandonado donde quedo incrustado en él, mientras que que sasuke fue enviado a contra un árbol muerto partiendo lo en dos.

"¡Argh! ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa a mi?."- Grito un sasuke frustrado. -"Amigo, estas bien..."- Dijo naruto acercándose a sasuke quien se levantó con furia, y viendo golpear con su puño una pared que estaba cerca, después de chocar, sasuke solo miro a naruto y le reclamo. -"No, gracias a ti, ya que no podre alcanzar mi objetivo!".- Dijo sasuke apuntando con un dedo a naruto. -"¿Y cómo piensas hacer ahora? ¿echándome la culpa?- Replicó naruto molesto por lo que dijo sasuke. -"Podrías haberme dejado en paz en lugar de estar persiguiéndome!".- Grito sasuke con furia hacia naruto, este solo dijo. -"¿Y qué piensas que voy a dejarte? piénsalo otra vez!".- Dijo naruto molesto por la actitud de sasuke. -"Estás disfrutando viéndome sufrir una y otra y otra vez!... Mi único propósito se terminó... Todo gracias a ti, tú nunca entenderás lo que estoy pasando!".- Dijo sasuke dandose la vuelta para dejar sola a naruto, mientras que el solo agachó la cabeza y apretando los puñas con fueza, luego levanto la cabeza y mirando a sasuke alejarse para decir. -"Yo no estoy disfrutando esto más que tú, sasuke!".- Exclamo naruto enfurecido con una voz más potente.

sasuke se paro en seco para voltear a naruto y sorprendió ante sus palabras. -"¿... N-naruto?."- dijo sasuke viendo su estado actual.

"... ¿Crees que estoy feliz de verte así sasuke? piensa cuidadosamente otra vez..."- Dijo naruto bajando la cabeza nuevamente y hablar suavemente. -"Mi sueño de convertirme en hokege tal ves se han ido para siempre... No sólo eso, tampoco podre jamás volver a konoha, no podre ver a mis amigos otra vez, kakashi-sensei, sakura-chan, ero-sennin, baa-chan, shizune-nee, a todo el mundo..."- Dijo naruto triste cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Naruto..."- Dijo sasuke y luego se puso a pensar que él era un tonto por haber elegido dejor konoha por orochimaru, al principio pensó que naruto disfrutaba al verlo sufrir. Pero ahora se sentía más mal consigo mismo, mientras veía a naruto triste porque a lo mejor su sueño de convertirse en hokage se había ido. Naruto se secó algunas de sus lágrimas y continuó; -"Sabes, parecerá tonto, y egoísta pero si nunca más podremos volver a nuestro hogar, estocen tal vez es eso sea lo mejor para los dos."- Dijo naruto mirando al cielo que se empezó a nublar. Sasuke miró a naruto con incredulidad. -"¿Qué?".- Dijo él; -"Piensa en ello sasuke, tu hermano, al que mato a todo tu clan, a toda tu familia, el que hizo de tu vida miserable. Hizo que tu te decidieras a tomar el camino de la venganza y el odio, pero ahora no hay itachi, no hay venganza ni odio es mejor comenzar de nuevo una vida sin estar tratando de fuscar la forma de vengar tu clan y familia".- dice naruto mirándolo fija mente ahora. Sasuke no lo había pensado de esa manera. -"¿En cuanto a mí?, he sufrido la soledad y el odio de los habitantes del pueblo por llevar una carga que el cuarto hokage puso en mi al nacer, eso se convirtió en mi maldición eterna y es la carga mas pesada que me toco."- Dice naruto mirando las calles en busca de personas que viven por allí. -"¿De qué estás hablando? ."- Pregunto sasuke mientras se sorprendía por lo último que dijo naruto.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza. -"¿Te acuerdas que en la academia nos contaban la historia de como el yondaime derroto al kyuubi que ataco a konoha hace 15 años?."- Preguntó el jinchuriki de cabello rubia al uchiha. -"Si, el yondaime lo mató, ¿y qué?. "- Dijo sasuke, ya que no sabia lo que tenía que ver eso con naruto. -"Es que... Qué todo eso es una mentira una gran mentira para proteger a muchos y más a una persona en particular, ya que un demonio nunca puede morir, sasuke ya que es un ser de chakra puro... El yondaime no podía matar al kyuubi no importa lo fuerte que era pero; En cambio, uso un último recurso, es sellar el espíritu del zorro dentro de un contenedor, más bien un recién nacido para ser más exacto."- Dice naruto mirando al suelo. Los ojos de sasuke se abrieron sorprendido; -"...Un momento, no quieras decir..."- Dijo sasuke mirando a naruto que tenia la cabeza agachada. -"Si, como te habrás dado cuenta de que el contenedor era un recién nacido, más bien yo fui ese recién nacido que el yondaime uso para sellar al kyuubi dentro de mi..."- dijo naruto con tristeza.

El adolescente de pelo negro se mantuvo quieto, sin embargo, ahora entendía porque los aldeanos la miraban como si fuera un monstruo, como él expulsado de tiendas y cómo la gente de vez en cuando le lanzaban piedras o cualquier cosa que pudieran encontrar.

Sasuke pensaba que la gente lo odiaba por sus travesuras, pero no era así, lo odiaban por lo sucedido hace 15 años, ya no estaba enojado con el, ahora entendía el porque del odio a naruto, el tenía que pasar por todo ese odio que naruto pasaba a diario para entender a alguien quien nunca buscaba venganza contra los aldeanos por sus maltratos, sasuke pensó en eso y vio que naruto nunca busco la venganza contra la aldea si no que la protejio aún siendo odiado por los aldeanos.

"Eh, no me importaría tener tal poder, con el puedo matar a itachi."- bromeó sasuke con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro mirando a naruto, mientras que naruto alzo la cabeza al escuchar a sasuke decir eso. -"Confía en mí sasuke, tu no desearías llevar esta carga. Este zorro a hecho mi vida un infierno... Me echaron de tiendas debido a él, me golpearon hasta la muerte a causa de él... Pero piénsalo mejor. -" Dijo naruto sonriendo por la actitud de sasuke. -"aquí, en este nuevo lugar... El destino podría habernos dado una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz."-Dijo naruto. -"¿Qué casualidad?."- Preguntando sasuke con sarcasmo e interés.

Naruto continuó su discurso; -"Podemos iniciar una nueva vida aquí. Quiero decir, sólo echa un vistazo a este puebla sasuke parece que está muriendo y aquí nadie puede hacer algo para salvarlo... La gente aquí también son victimas del dolor y el sufrimiento como nosotros. Ellos necesitan héroes sasuke, necesitan gente que entiende el dolor mejor que nadie, nos necesitan sasuke necesitan alguien que los proteja de lo que esta pasando aquí. "- Dice naruto mirando a sasuke mientras que apuntando con sus manos hacia todos lados.

Sasuke estaba muy asombrado por el discurso del jinchuriki, sólo pensaba en él como un idiota, pero nunca pensó en él como un joven sabio hasta ahora. Tenía dos opciones para elegir, irse por si mismo y encontrar un camino a casa, o empezar una nueva vida con naruto y establecer la paz y el orden a este mundo.

"... Creo que un nuevo comienzo no suena tan mal..."- Concluyo sasuke con una sonrisa; Naruto sonrió amplia mente con sasuke; -"Empezaremos de nuevo, vamos a sellar nuestra amistad y seguir siendo los mejores amigos para siempre. No quiero que seas más mi enemigo sasuke."- El se le acercó con la mano lista para un apretón de manos. Sasuke solo levantó una ceja y miró fijamente a naruto. No estaba segura de cómo responder a esa declaración, no quería admitirlo, pero él siempre vio al jinchuriki como un hermano molesto que nunca tuvo. -"Espera, no tienes... "-incluye naruto torpemente. Sin embargo, sasuke tomo la mano de naruto. -"Tch... Realmente eres un idiota."- Dice sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante el comentario, pero se suavizó después. -"¿Hermanos?."- Pregunto en un tono suave mientras tomaba la mano listo para un apretón.-"... Hermanos."- Dijo sasuke mientras le dio un apretón de manos a naruto.

Por desgracia, su momento fraterno se interrumpe cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar con una advertencia.

=Fin de FlashBack=

"Si tienes razón naruto hay que buscar información del lugar".- Dijo sasuke mirando a naruto, cuando estaba por decir otra palabras sasuke fue interrumpido por un anuncio de unos altavoz.

"ATENCIÓN, A PARTIR DE LAS 12:30 DE LA TARDE DE HOY, FUE DECLARO UN ESTADO ESPECIAL DE EMERGENCIA. EN LOS DISTRITOS DE KANTO Y CHUBU ALREDEDOR DEL DISTRITO DE TOKAI. POR FAVOR VAYAN A SU REFUGIO DESIGNADO"

"¿Kanto?, ¿Chubu?, ¿Distrito de tokai?. Nunca he oído hablar de este tipo de pueblos antes... De seguro ese debe de ser el nombre de este pueblo."- Murmuro naruto. -"¿Y qué quiere decir un estado especial de emergencia...?"- Dijo en voz alta naruto, mientras que sasuke permaneció callado solo para ver hacia el otro lado de la calle a un chico de cabello castaño en la cabina telefónica haciendo que sasuke lo mirara.

Momentos antes de la llegada inesperada de naruto y sasuke

Cuando puso un pie en la estación, le hormiguearon los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces hasta poder ver al bien de nuevo. Una voz en el altoparlante anunciaba insistentemente el estado de emergencia.

No entendía nada. Adonde sea que mirara, la gente se iba. Por eso siempre le había costado forjar un vínculo, pensó. La gente se iba, la personas eran difíciles de entender.

Entonces shinji tuvo que echarse a andar también. No le quedó más remendio que moverse.

=MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL OCEANO=

Algo gigantes se estaba acercando por el agua rápidamente, mientras que las costas había una gran cantidades de tanques esperando al gigante que se acercaba por el agua.

=MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN VEHICULO=

En las calles de tokai se podía ver un vehículo andar solo por las calles desiertas mientras que era conducido por una mujer.

"¿Por qué tenia que perderle justo ahora? ¿Qué hago encones?".- Dijo la mujer buscando a alguien.

=MINUTOS DESPUÉS/CABINA TELÉFONICA=

La línea sonaba ocupada, por más que intentaba contactarla no podía, era mucho el tiempo de pie esperando a que esa mujer le respondiera, pero al parecer hoy no estaba a su favor.

Colgó el teléfono y nuevamente echó un vistazo a la carta que sostenía en su mano izquierda, releyó su contenido por décima ocasión, luego volvió a tomar el teléfono, a ver si en este intente le contestasen pero no fue así de nuevo sonaba ocupado. -"Es inútil."- Gruño el muchacho de pelo castaño mientras que dejaba el teléfono y se colocaba el auricular para que pudiera recoger su bolsa. -"Ahora no hay línea para hacer llamadas... Mejor me voy de aquí."- Dijo el chico ikari mientras observa una cierta foto interesante. -"Bueno tendré que buscar un refugio."

Lo que shinji no se había dado cuenta de que había unos chicos al otro lado de la calle mirando hacia todos lados uno pensaría que estaban perdidos y así era estaban perdidos en otro mundo donde ellos no tenia la mayor idea de dónde estaban.

"Voy a observar este lugar un poco mientras le preguntas a ese chico donde estamos. Prometo que estaré de vuelta en unos pocos minutos."- Dijo naruto yéndose a explorar el lugar. -"No vayas lejos y ten cuidado."- Dijo sasuke sabiendo que naruto era un idiota de primera se perdería en la primera oportunidad y luego el tendría que ir lo a buscar y eso era lo menos que sasuke quería en esta momento, buscar a naruto.

"Siempre tengo cuidado".- Dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de salir a observar la ciudad.

Sasuke decidió cruzar la calle y acercarse al chico.

"¡Oye!, tú... ¿Sabes dónde estamos?"- Preguntando sasuke.

"¿EH?"- Shinji volvió la cabeza y vio a una persona bastante inusual.

"... ¿vas a responder a mi pregunta? ¿o sólo estas mirando a mi apariencia?. ¿Dónde estoy ahora?. "- Pregunto un sasuke un poco irritado.

"Tokai, ciudad de tokyo-2, japón".- Respondió el muchacho.

'_Bueno, definitivamente ya no estamos en ninguna de las naciones elementales_.'- Pensó sasuke.

Mientras tanto naruto, caminaba por la ciudad, cuando escucho una voz.

"Hey, chico deberías ir a un refugio cercano ahora mismo, es peligroso recorrer esta ciudad en este momento!".- Dijo una voz de un hombre detrás de él.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la fuente de la voz y vio a un adulto que llevaba un traje de camuflaje y llevaba un arma de proyectiles muy rara en su mano derecho.

"Uhm... Disculpe señor ¿puedo preguntar dónde estoy?- Inquirió naruto con curiosidad.

"Usted está en tokyo-2."- Respondió el soldado. -¿"Dónde está eso? ¿Es en la tierra del fuego? ¿tierra de campos de arroz? ¿cualquier lugar dentro de las naciones elementales?"-. El soldado parecía confundido ante esto. -"¿Tierra del fuego? ¿Tierra de campos de arroz?."- Repitió el hombre y continuó; -"No hay tales países, niño estás en tokyo-2, japón."- Dijo el hombre.

"Uhm... ¿Dónde está japón, señor?."- Pregunto naruto confundido.

La cara del soldado se puso una mueca de extrañeza. Si pudiera hablar japonés y si podía entender japonés, entonces debe saber muy bien donde se encontraba japón.

El soldado respondió: "Japón es una nación insular en el este de asía se encuentra en el océano pacífico. Se encuentra al este del mar de japón, china, corea del norte y sur y la república de rusia, que se extiende desde el mar de china en el norte y hasta Taiwan en el sur."- Le explicó el hombre, desgraciadamente eso sólo confundió a naruto aún más.

'_¿Tokyo-2? ¿Japón? ¿Océano pacifico? ¿China?_'.- Pensó naruto -'_¡yo ni si quiera sabia que existían este tipo de países!; Demonios, ni si quiera puedo pronunciarlas correctamente!. Esto me esta asustando_'.- Pensó naruto algo temeroso.

"Muy bien, gracias, señor, ahora voy a encontrar un refugio cercano."- Dijo naruto y se devolvió para encontrarse con sasuke.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a reunirse con sasuke, naruto observaba el lugar.

"Parece que este pueblo se encuentra en medio de una guerra..."- concluyó naruto mientras observaba una antigua zona urbana costera sumergida en el agua, árboles muertos y postes de teléfonos sin cables. -" ...¿Qué? ".- en ese momento naruto notó la presencia de alguien. Volvió la cabeza y vio a una adolescente de pie sola en el medio de la calle, que parecía estarlo observando... Sin embargo es interrumpido por unas aves que salen volando de un edificio hacen que mirara lo pasaba luego volvió su mirada hacia al frente, naruto parpadeó, y se dio cuanta de que no había nadie allí...

"... Debe de haber sido mi imaginación."- Dijo naruto con el pensamiento, de pronto un repentino sonido de un impacto lo tomo por sorpresa. Ya se disponía a ir con sasuke, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento paso por la ciudad, su fuerza era considerable, pero tampoco era como para mandarlo a volar. -'_Qué está pasando._'- Pensó naruto, cuando sintió una presencia cerca de el.

=CON SASUKE=

Sasuke también sintió la ráfaga de aire, luego del sacudon de la severa corriente, luego de sentir esa gran ráfaga activó su sharingan al sentir esa tremenda presencia que se acerca, de pronto sasuke junto shinji escucharon el sonido de unas maquinas que resultaron ser unas naves de guerra que salian desde una parte de lejana de ellos cuando sasuke y shinji los miraron ellos apreciarle estar siguiendo algo, hasta finalmente que finalmente algo, llamó la atención de ellos. Cuando vieron efectivamente que ellos, rodeando algo que salia de entre la montaña solo para ver un enorme humanoide gigante que aparecía desde atras de la montaña.

Tanto sasuke y como el chico de pelo castaño quedaron estáticos, mirando a la enorme criatura. Que salia de entre la montaña siendo seguido por las naves... No había una razón lógica en lo que veían ambos jóvenes, sasuke se asustó al ver el humanoide gigante. Sasuke nunca había visto en su vida algo así, una criatura con un tremendo poder que desprendía de el, sasuke pudo ver que el poder de esa criatura tenia un parecido igual al chacka en comparación con el zorro de 9 colas de naruto o a gaara en su forma bijuu.

'¿_Qué... es eso..._?.'- Pensó sasuke mirando a la enorme criatura que se acercaba a dónde estaban ellos.

=NERV=

"El objetivo no identificado sigue acercándose".- Pronunció la voz de una mujer.

"Tenemos contacto visual con el objetivo. Lo transferiré al monitor principal".- Dijo la voz de un hombre.

"Han pasado 15 años".- Habló fuyutsuki.

" Si, así es".- Concluyo gendo mirando a la pantalla a la enorme griatura, junto a fuutsuki.

"Ángeles..."- Finalizo gendo la conversación.

=VOLVIENDO CON SASUKE Y SHINJI=

Mientras que sasuke giró la cabeza al ver los misiles que rápidamente pasaron por sus cabezas haciendo que el y el chico de pelo castaño se agacharan por la fuerza del vuelo de los misiles, que se dirijan hacia el humanoide uno por uno sin dañarlo.

=CON EL ÁNGEL=

Las naves que estaban volando cerca de la criatura lanzaban sus misiles hacia su blanco.

"¡Todos los misiles dieron en el blanco!".- Dijo un piloto de la nave, hasta que de repente de la palma de lo que podría ser considerado como mano comenzó a

brillar y de ella salio una enorme lanza de luz, que derribó a la primera nave que estaba al frente derribando la de un solo golpe.

La nave comenzó a caer de forma brusca al suelo, en dirección hacia shinji y sasuke se encontraban, mientras que los chicos se lanzaron al suelo, mientras que la nave chocaba contra un edificio.

Con lo que no contaron, fue que el monstruo diera un salto y aplastara lo que quedaba de la nave estrellada, haciendo que provocara así una explosión. Precisamente donde sasuke y shinji estaban.

En ese momento naturo llegó corriendo hacia donde sasuke estaba. -"Sasuke tenemos que salir de aquí ".- Dijo naruto mirando la criatura cuando fue interrumpido por explosión.

Los adolescentes se cubrieron de la explosión, cuando los chicos esperando el impacto del estallido, pero este nunca llegó, porque un auto se atravesó antes que las llamas los alcanzaran. Naruto levantó la cabeza y vio a un extraño vehículo frente a ellos, la puerta del vehículo se abrió revelando a una mujer de cabello violeta con gafas de sol.

"¿Estás bien?- Pregunto naruto a sasuke que respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

"Creo que llegue justo a tiempo"- Dijo una mujer dentro del auto, y abriendo la puerto de copiloto. Shinji estaba intentando digerir esa situación, cuando de repente interviene la conductora, una mujer de mediana estatura, ojos negros, cabellos violetas. -"Sube shinji y discúlpame por la tardanza."- Dijo ella. -" S-si!."- Shinji cumplió lo que dijo y se sentó en el asiento delantero del coche.

De pronto la chica, vio a los dos chicos junto a shinji.

"Si ustedes quieren vivir, entonces les recomiendo que suban a bordo ahora mismo!."- Dijo la mujer de cabellos violeta a los adolescentes y moviendo el asiento delantero hacia adelante para mostrar los asientos traseros para ellos.

Inmediatamente sasuke y se sentó en el asiento trasero del auto mientras que naruto estaba por entras antes de ser interrumpidos por el ángel.

Cuando misato estaba por arrancar el auto ella vio por los espejos como el pie del humanoide los iba a aplastar; -"¡Oh no!, ¡nos aplastara"."- Grito misato.

Naruto al ver que la chica tenia razón salto del auto en movimiento, misato y shinji se aterraron al ver como el chico rubio salto del auto, mientras sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver a naruto saltar fuera del vehículo en movimiento.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO."- Grito sasuke viendo como naruto frenaba el pie del humanoide a tiempo y resistiendo el tiempo necesario para que ellos salgan del lugar, misato y shinji se asombraron al ver el chico frenado el pie de la criatura.

Naruto pudo ver como ellos salieron a salvo, en ese mismo instante naruto no resistió más y fue aplastado por el pie del giganta.

"E...ese chico nos salvo... El freno el pie de esa cosa."- Dice shinji mirando atrás, mientras sasuke empezó a maldecir a su compañero por su muerte.

Mientras que misato solo condujo atrevés de una nube de polvo, y con éxito se aleja del campo de batalla. Mientras mas se alejan ven saltar una sombra al lado del vehículo, haciendo que misato frene de golpe esquivando a la sombra.

"¿Qué fue esa cosa que salto al lado del auto?."- Grito shinji para ver que la sombra salia del polvo corriendo mostrando a una naruto con la chaqueta rota y el pantalón rasgado.

"¡MALDICIÓN NUNCA MÁS EN LA VIDA HAGO ESO, ESA COSA CASI ME MATA!."-Grito naruto apareciendo del polvo, y viendo hacia atrás y para luego voltear su cabeza hacia el otro lado dónde el auto estaba frenado y se acerco para subirse a él. -"Qué esperas mueve esta cosa."- Dice naruto a misato que lo miraba asustada. -"Después le explico como sobreviví, ahora hay que irnos ya, si no queremos morir aquí."- Concluyó naruto.

=NERV=

"El objetivo sigue intacto. Continúa dirigiéndose hacia tokyo-3."- Dijo la voz de un hombre.

"Las fuerzas aéreas no pueden detenerlo."- Dijo una voz femenina.

"¡Esto es la guerra! ¡Movilicen todas las divisiones a las bases atsugi e iruma!".- Dijo el primer militar. -"¡No retrocedan! ¡Destruyan al objetivo a cualquier costo!".- Dijo el tercer militar. mirando la pantalla mientras que con su mano quebró un lapiz que tenia.

En las calles de tokyo-2 se podían ver una gran cantidad de vehículos de armadas que lanzaban misiles hacia el ángel que los miraba con curiosidad por ello, en los cielos varios aviones lanzaron unos misiles hacia su objetivo, pero fueron frenados por la mano del ángel como si no fuera nada para el, aunque los misiles explotaron el seguía en pie.

=NERV=

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ese fue un golpe directo!".- Dijo el tercer militar con enojo.

"El batallón de tanques fue destruido. Los misiles y la artillera no tienen efecto..."- Dijo el primer militar mirando con hipotencia la pantalla. -"¡Es inútil! ¡No llegamos a ninguna parte con armas tan débiles!".- Grito el tercer militar golpeando la mesa. Mientras que eran observados por Gendo y Fuyutsuki en silenció.

"Tal como esperábamos. Está protegido por un campo-AT".- Pronunció fuyutsuki mirando la pantalla. Mientras que Gendo se mantenía tranquilo antes de responder. -"Si. Las armas convencionales no tienen efecto en los ángeles".- Dijo Gendo tranquilo.

En ese momento el la sala empezó a sonar un teléfono en la mesa de los militares.

"Entiendo. Lo haremos como habíamos pensado desde un principio".

=FUERA DE TOKYO-2=

Después de conducir por un tiempo y al ver que estaban muy lejos de la batalla, misato hizo un alto en el camino y sacó sus binoculares, observando la batalla hasta que vio que de repente, el escuadrón de combate se dispersa lejos del ángel en diversas direcciones.

"¿Se retiran?"- Se pregunto a si misma, cuando vio algo que la dejo helada. -"Aguarden un momento... no.. Van a utilizar una mina N2!."- Grito - "¡Abajo todos!."- Dice misato mientras cubrió shinji.

Naruto y sasuke entendieron la declaración de la mujer por lo que hicieron lo mismo pero ellos cubrieron a cada uno, entonces sucedió. Una gigantesca explosión surgió... Debido al impacto, las olas de viento barrieron los campos, no pasó ni un segundo cuando el auto de misato fue sacudido por la fuerza de la explosión, y haciendo que el auto con todos sus ocupantes rodara muchas veces sobre el camino...

Sin embargo misato con su cuerpo, se recibe la peor parte del impacto al proteger a shinji.

=CENTRO DE COMANDO DE NERV=

"Un impacto perfecto"- Coreaba uno de los militares de la base.

"¡Lo hicimos!."- Exclamo el tercer general entusiasmado, mientras las llamas se muestras en el monitor y no había ni rastro del ángel. Había una posibilidad de que el ángel muriera en la explosión.

"Siento mucho, no haberles dejado nada más que hacer aquí"- Dijo el primer militar.

¡Onda de choque aproximándose!.- Dijo la voz de una mujer en el monitor antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

El sujeto al que le hablaban los militares parecía estar tranquilo. como si nada ocurriera, solo esperaba a la confirmación visual, la cual había sido eliminada a causa de la explosión.

=VOLVIENDO CON NARUTO Y COMPAÑIA=

"¿Estoy vivo?."- Se dijo a si mismo naruto para luego mirar a hacia todos lados y ver a la mujer abrazando a shinji y sasuke de cabeza dentro del vehículo volcado. -"Ustedes están bien chicos."- Pregunto misato a los demás. -"Si, pero tengo la boca llena de tierra."- Se quejó shinji ya parado y escupiendo. -"Si... estoy bien. "- Respondió sasuke. -"...Aparte del hecho de que nuestra ropa esta más sucia, entonces si estamos bien."- Añadió naruto cerca del auto.

"Eso está bien ahora, ¿ayúdenme a..."- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase misato, quien se había separado de shinji y mirar dónde la mina N2 estalló hace rato, solo para ver a naruto ya había empujado el auto volcado de vuelta a su posición vertical. Mientras que misato solo pensaba como pudo empujarlo. Pero para naruto que pensó un poco solo para ser honesto, el auto era bastante pesado si no estaba usando su chakra.

Mientras que misato y shinji en cambio miraban con asombro.

"Muchísimas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho."- Dijo mi misato en agradecimiento. -"¿No hay problema?, esto no es nada con lo que hacemos siempre."- Dijo naruto dándole su alegre sonrisa.

"Oh si, yo no me he presentado todavía."- Misato se quitó las gafas de sol. -" Me llamo misato katsuragi me alegro de conocerte shinji ikari."- Dijo misato. -"Yo también señorita katsuragi..."- Respondio shinji.

La mirada de misato se volvió hacia naruto y sasuke; -"¿Y quiénes son ustedes dos?."

"¡Soy naruto uzumaki!."- Respondió naruto con voz alegre.

" Yo soy sasuke uchiha. "- Respondió sasuke con voz tranquila.

Misato se dio cuenta de que no podía llevar a naruto y sasuke a nerv, ya que es una base de alto secreto. Así que decidió preguntarles el número telefónico de los padres de ambos jóvenes.

"Tienen los números de teléfonos de sus padres ¿Así puedo llamarlos?, ya saben, para que vengan a recogerlos".- Dijo la mujer mirando a los dos chicos frente a ella.

"Lo sentimos, pero ambos somos huérfanos."- Respondió sasuke por ambos.

Misato se sorprendió al escuchar esta información. Ella los miro por unos segundos antes de compadecerse de ambos por lo que decidió llevarlos con ella. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar con la excusa perfecta.

=EN LA HABITACIÓN DE COMANDO DE NERV=

"¿Estado actual del objetivo?."- Preguntó una persona a través del altavoz.

"No podemos ver debido a que los efectos del EMP. Todas las relaciones de campo magnético se en reducido en un 78%."

"Fue una explosión inmensa. Debe haberlo destruido"- Dijo el tercer general.

"Sensores en línea."- Anunció una persona.

"¡Reacción de energía en el centro de la explosión!".- Dijo una mujer por la radio.

La imagen no fue para nada alentadora, para sorpresa de todos, lo único que pudieron hacerle fue inútil y para empeorar la situación el ángel se regeneraba a una velocidad increible...

El tercer general se levanto de su silla y grita. -"¡Qué!". Grito parado el tercer militar-

"Imagen visual restaurada."

Cuando la imagen su restaurada en la pantalla se pudo ver como la criatura estaba de pies en medio de un cráter de la explosión, haciendo que los dos militares parados de levantaran al verlo allí parado.

"Ese era nuestro As bajo la manga..."- Dijo el tercer militar sentándose, mirando impactado a la pantalla, mientras que el segundo militar se sentó sin decir ninguna palabra. -"Es impresionante".- Dijo el tercer militar, mientras que el primer militar solo golpeaba a la meso con furia y pronunciaba y maldecía. -"¡Maldito monstruo!".

=CON NARUTO Y COMPAÑIA=

Cuando estaban a sólo unos kilómetros de distancia del campo de batalla, misato finalmente se decidió a hablar.

"Seguro. No te preocupes."- Dijo misato hablando por teléfono. -"Protegerlo es mi máxima prioridad. Preparen un tren para nosotros. Uno si escaleras, por favor."- Dijo la mujer, mientras que naruto y sasuke miraban con interés el teléfono de misato, mientras que shinji solo miraba hacia afuera.

"Si. Asumo toda la responsabilidad, ya que fue idea mio el ir lo a buscar. Adiós".- Dijo la mujer dejando el teléfono, mientras que conducía por la carretera desierta.

"Bueno, ahora me puedes explicar, ¿cómo sobreviviste naruto?."- Exigió una respuesta el joven uchiha hacia su compañero.

"...Bueno eso es fácil de explicar, la cosa es que encontré un túnel de agua al lado mío y es así como sobrevivir, jejeje soy difícil de matar jejejej."- Respondió naruto.

"Eres un maldito naruto mira que saltar fuera y frenar el pie de eso cosa."- Dijo sasuke

Mientras tanto naruto y compañía miraban con algo de interés el paisaje, misato solo pensaba un poco.

'¡Qué horro!. Hace poco arreglé el auto y ya es un desastre. Me faltan 33 pagos todavía... Y el costo de la reparación... Y lo peor es que tengo que inventar una excusa al comandante y ritsuko por traer estos dos... Peor aún, el único vestido decente que tengo está arruinado... "- Pensó misato con de sección.

"Misato-san, misato-san".- Dijo shinji tratando de atraer la atención de la mujer sin ningún resultado hasta que sasuke intervino.

"Tierra llamando a doteki-san..."- Pronunció sasuke mientras interrunpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Eh, si dime"- Dijo misato disimulando su fastidio.

"¿Está bien que hayas hecho eso?".- Dijo shinji mirando hacia atrás donde naruto y sasuke tenían varias baterías de auto en sus pies.

"Está bien, no hay problemas. Es una emergencia. No podemos hacer nada si el auto no funciona". Respondió la mujer, mientras que naruto y sasuke solo miraban callados. -"Además, aunque no lo parezco, soy una oficial internacional. Así que está bien". Dijo ella, mientras que shinji solo la miraba.

"Eso no parece ser una buena excusa".- Preguntó shinji, solo para ser respondida. -¡Qué aburrido! Te ves demasiado tranquilo, a pesar de tu linda cara".- Dijo la mujer sonriendo al chico.

"¿Tú crees...?".- Dijo el mir andola.

"Eh, ya dejaron de hablar".- Dijo naruto bostezando del aburrimiento mientras que misato solo lo vio por el espejo del auto, mientras que sasuke hacia una pregunta.

"Asi que este... auto es algún tipo de transporte?."- Pregunto sasuke con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo podía controlar esta vehículo. -"Si, quiero saber también."- Añadió naruto.

La pregunta de sasuke de alguna manera sorprendió tanto a misato como a shinji.

"¿Oigan chicos, nunca habían visto un auto antes?."- Interrogo misota.

"Uhm... es qué nosotros somos de konoha, una aldea escondida entre las hojas, ahi no hay autos de dónde venimos, es más nosotros no somos de esta mundo por haci decirlo."- Dijo sasuke dándole una mirada dura.

"¿Q...qué son de... otro mundo, jajajajaja que buena broma."- Dijo misato riéndose de lo que dijo sasuke.

"Si no somos de otro mundo cómo explicas que este dobe que esta sentado al lado mío pudo detener el pie eso cosa y darle la vuelta a esté al auto, éhh me podrías explicar eso señorita sabelotodo."- Dijo sasuke seriamente.

En ese momento misato y shinji se quedaron como piedras al escuchar eso, sasuke tenia rezón cómo una persona pudo detener un ángel y darle la vuelta a un auto como si nada.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Es un como difícil de creer esto."- Dijo misato, mirando a sasuke por el retrovisor del frente para luego pasar la mirada hacia naruto que tenia la cara de aburrimiento. -'_Ese chico tiene razón como es posible a menos de que en verdad sean de otro mundo_.'- Pensó misato aún mirando a naruto.

"Para ser una persona mayor, eres muy infantil para tu edad, ¿Sabias?."- Replicó sasuke.

Misato reacciona de una manera nerviosa y empezó a manejar en zigzag con el coche.

"Mira por donde conduces."- gritó naruto.

=NERV=

En las pantallas de la computadora se podía ver al ángel que estaba de pie, mientras que se auto-regeneraba de la explosión de la mina n2 que le lanzaron.

"Se está regenerando. Tal como esperábamos".- Dijo fuyutsuki.

"De otra manera, seria inútil como un arma independiente".- Respondió gendo mirando al ángel en la pantalla hasta que el lanza un rayo de hacia las cámaras destruyéndolas, mientras que todos en NERV miraban espantados eso.

"Impresionante. Puede también incrementar sus propias funciones".- Declaró fuyutsuki mirando a gendo.

"No sólo eso. También ha aumentado su inteligencia".- Respondió sin pre angulos gendo mirando tranquilamente a la estática de la pantalla antes de ver como se restauraba la imagen mostrando al ángel desde otro angulo diferente.

"El próximo ataque es cosa de tiempo".- Termino de decir fuyutsuki.

=MIENTRAS NARUTO Y COMPAÑIA=

Naruto y compañía ya habían llegado a NERV, mientras que estaban por subir en un ascensor con el auto de misato, mientras que las puertas de atrás se cerraban.

"La puerta se está cerrando. Atención por favor, el tren está a punto de partir".- Dijo una voz en el alto parlante.

"¿La organización especial NERV?".- Preguntó shinji atrayendo la atención de sasuke y naruto.

'¿_Organización especial NERV_?'.- Pensó sasuke, mientras que naruto pensaba algo igual.

"Si, una organización especial directamente relacionada con las naciones unidas".- Respondió misato.

'_Naciones unidas_'.- Pensó naruto mirando a sasuke, mientras que este hacia lo mismo.

"Mi padre pertenece a ella. ¿No es cierto?".- Dijo el chico mirando a la mujer.

"Bueno, si... ¿Sabes a qué se dedica?".- Dijo la mujer sonriendo, mientras que el chico sólo volvía a mirar hacia adelante antes de responder.. -"Mi profesor me dijo que es un trabajo importante para proteger a la raza humana".- Finalizó shinji.

=SALA DE LAS MAGIS=

"Usted es ahora el comandante de esta operación. Veremos cómo la maneja". Dijo el segundo militar mirando a gendo parado frente suyo.

"Entiendo".- Respondió el nuevo comandante.

"Ikari-kun, considerando nuestro armamento disponible... Debo admitir que no tenemos ninguna manera efectiva para acabar con el objetivo".- Respondió el fuyutsuki mirando a gendo.

"¿Está seguro que puede derrotarlo?.- Preguntó el segundo militar mientras que juntaba sus manos y mirando a gendo, mientras que este solo se acomodo las gafas antes de contestar. -"Por eso es que NERV existe". Respondió sonriendo de lado gendo, mientras que los tres militares lo miraban. -"Esperamos muchos de usted". Respondió el tercer militar, para después bajar junto a los dos restantes, dejando a gendo mirando como ellos decendian.

"El objetivo sigue inmóvil".- Dijo la una voz de una mujer.

"El porcentaje actual de intercepción efectiva es 7,5%". Pronunció una segundo voz.

"Las tropas de las Naciones Unidad no pueden hacen nada. ¿Qué harás?".- Preguntó fuyutsuki, mirando a gendo. -"Activaré a la Unidad-01".- Respondió asi de simple gendo dándose la vuelta para mirar a fuyutsuki a la cara; -"¿La Unidad-01? Pero no tenemos piloto". Dijo el hombre de cabellos grisescos.

"No te preocupes. Un nuevo piloto de respaldo está por llegar".

=CON NARUTO Y COMPAÑIA=

Mientras que seguían bajando por el tren naruto y sasuke se habían mantenido callados escuchando la conversación del chico y la mujer.

"¿Vamos al lugar donde está mi padre?.- Preguntó el chico castaño sin mirar a la mujer.

"Bueno, si... Allá vamos".- Respondió la mujer cerrando un pequeño espejo en su manos solo para mirar hacia el techo del vehículo.

'_Padre..._'- Pensó el chico castaño recordando cuando era más joven.

"Por cierto, ¿Tu padre te dio una tarjeta de identificación?".- Preguntó misato atrayendo la atención de los tres chicos, mientras que shinji empezaba a buscar algo en su bolso, siendo mirado por misato, mientras que shinji buscaba su tarjeta de identificación misato miro así los otros dos chicos. -"Ustedes chicos tienen alguna identificación o pasaporte".- Les pregunto misato a naruto y sasuke, haciendo que estos dos buscaran en sus bolsillos su pasaporte ninja. -"Yo tengo esto".- Dijo sasuke entregándole su pasaporte de ninja a la mujer, mientras que naruto sacaba algunos papeles de sus bolsillos mientras que sasuke solo lo miraba.

"Yo tengo estos, son mi pasaporte, y unos cuantos documentos y a mi gama-chan".- Dijo naruto feliz al decir la última parte mostrando un momedero en forma de sapo, mientras que era observado por misato, sasuke y shinji con unas gotas en sus cabezas. -"Aquí está".- Dijo shinji dan dele a misato la identificación, cuando la mujer miro la identificación de shinji, sin mas paso a la de sasuke y naruto cuando bio la de sasuke se sorprendió al ver que el chico era una clase de oficial haciendo ella volteara a verlo, pero lo peor fue la sorpresa en su cara a ver la de naruto ya que técnicamente este chico era un superior ante ella, misato no sabia que pensar al ver que dos chicos eran oficiales de donde venian.

"Está bien sasuke por lo que vi tu eres un oficial".- Dijo la mujer entragando el pasaporte al azabache. -"Pero tu naruto eren cómo mi superior, cómo es eso posible, nunca había visto estos pasaportes en mi vida".- Dijo ella entregándoles el pasaporte y los documentos a un naruto sonriente , mientras que sasuke solo lo miraba raro ya que escucho que era un superior ante la mujer. -"Cómo es que eres superior ante ella dobe".- Dijo sasuke mirando a naruto. -"Bueno sasuke, yo soy por así decirlo un jounin, jejeje".- Dijo naruto rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, mientras que sasuke lo miraba incrédulo. -"Cómo que eres un jounin maldito dobe, si eres un simple gennin como yo".- Grito sasuke. -"Pues eso es mentira yo deje de ser gennin después de la invación de la arena y el sonido, me habían ascendido en secreto, solo unas personas lo sabían como shikamaru, la vieja tsunade, el sabio pervertida, shizune-nechan e iruka-sensei, jejeje".- Termino de decir naruto dejando a sasuke con la cara en blanco ante tal revelación, mientras que misato y shinji solo miraban algo asombrados por esa pequeña información dada del chico rubio.

"Bien, entonces, lean esto".- Dijo la mujer atrayendo la atención de los chicos luego de leer la identificación de shinji, mientras que le entregaba a los tres chicos unos manuales de NERV a cada uno.

"NERV".- Pronunciaron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo viendo el manual de nerv que les entregaba misato a cada uno.

"Es sobre el trabajo de mi padre".- Murmuro shinji siendo escuchado por naruto y sasuke. -"¿Hay algo que yo deba hacer?".- Preguntó el chico mirando a misato quien tenia los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras que miraba el techo del vehículo.

"No me sorprende. Nunca me escribe, a menos que necesite algo de mi".- Dijo shinji.

"Ya veo. Lo consideras como un cliente difícil".- Respondió misato con los ojos cerrados. -"Siento lo mismo".- Dijo misato atrayendo la atención de shinji, sasuke y naruto ante tal respuesta de la mujer.

Luego de unos minutos el tren salio del tunes para mostrar el todo el geo-frente en su totalidad sorprendiendo a shinji y naruto, mientras que sasuke también estaba sorprendido pero mantuvo la calma ante tal vista.

"increible".- Dijeron naruto y shinji al mismo tiempo viendo todo el geo-frente. -"¡Un verdadero geo-front!".- Pronunció shinji.

"Así es. Estos son los cuarteles generales de NERV".- Dijo misato viendo a shinji. -"Es además la fundación para reconstruir el mundo de la raza humana".- Termino de decir misato.

=MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE DENTRO DE LOS CUARTELES GENERALES=

"Qué raro. Estoy segura que este era el camino correcto".- Dijo misato mirando un mapa de los cuartes de NERV en sus manos, mientras que pasaban una compuerta que se abría frente de ellos.

"¡Prefiero no usar falda en este lugar!".- Dijo misato mientras que se agarraba su falda ante la corriente de aire en el lugar. -"De todas formas, ¿dónde se fue ritsuko? Perdonen pero no me ubico bien en este lugar".- Dijo misato mirando de nuevo el mapa de las instalaciones, mientras que naruto y sasuke solo tenían unas gotas en sus cabezas al ver que estaban perdidos en las instalaciones de nerv, mientras que aún leían el manual de nerv junto con shinji.

"Ya pasamos por aquí hace un rato".- Pronunció shinji.

"Tiene razón ya pasmos por aquí".- Concordó naruto con shinji al ver el lugar, haciendo que misato solo se decepcionara a si misma ante las respuestas de los chicos por perderse.

"Todo está bien! Los sistemas existen para usarlos".- dijo misato recuperando el animo un poco.

=MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO DE LAS INSTALACIONES DE NERV=

En otra parte de las instalaciones de nerv se podía ver una gran piscina con unos gigantescos cables que se sumergían en la piscina.

"Jefe del proyecto E, sección 1 del departamento técnico..."

"Dra. Ritsuko akago, Dra. Ritsuko akagi. Por favor contacte inmediatamente a la capitán misato katsuragi en la sección 1 del departamento de operaciones".- Decía la voz de una mujer por el altavoz, mientras que de la piscina una mujer rubia salia de ella mientras que se quitaba el traje de buceo y el antifaz.

"¡No puedo creerlo! Ha vuelto a perderse".- Dijo la mujer rubia al escuchar el llamado.

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier opinión, crítica o sugerencia la pueden hacer, todas sus opiniones serán bienvenidas sean malas o buenas.

Naruto y Neon Génesis Evangelion no me pertenecen, sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de GAINAX y MASASHI KISHIMOTO. La publicación de este finc no constituya reclamo de propiedad o de algún otro derecho sobre dichas series.

Solo publico este finc con el fin de contar una historia entre dos mundos únicos de distintas historias. Espero que le guste tanto cómo a mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologo parte 2: llegada a tokyo-3 y naruto se vuelve piloto.

=MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN ASCENSOR=

Mientras que el ascensor subía misato seguía pensando en dónde estaba, mientras que los tres chicos aún seguían leyendo el manual de NERV tranquilamente, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrieron y mostraban a una mujer rubia vestida con una bata y un traje de baño debajo de ella, quien atrajo la atención de naruto y sasuke al verla, mientras que misato se tenso un poco al verla entrar en el ascensor junto a ellos.

"Jejejejeje. ¡Hola ritsuko!".- dijo misato nerviosa, mientras que daba un paso atrás por la mirada de la mujer rubia en ella.

"¿Qué está haciendo, Capitán katsuragi? ¡Estamos escasos de personal y tiempo!".- Dijo ritsuko tranquilamente mirando a misato.

"Lo siento".- Pronunció misato haciendo una pequeña reverencia haciendo que ritsuko solo suspirara antes de voltear a mirar a shinji quien solo leía.

"¿El es el niño?".- Preguntó ritsuko mirándolo.

"Si, de acuerdo al reporte de marduk, él es el ¨tercer niño¨".- Respondió misato mirándolo y atrayendo la atención de naruto y sasuke al escuchar las palabras de misato.

'Reporte de mardurk'.- Pensó sasuke. -'tercer niño'-. Pensó naruto mirando a shinji.

"Encantada de conocerte".- La dra ritsuko atrayendo la atención de shinji hacia la mujer rubia.

"¿Eh? Si igualmente".- Respondió shinji un poco sorprendido al ver a la mujer, para ser honesto ni si quiera se dio cuenta de ella estaba allí al principió, ya que estaba tan concentrado leyendo el manual del NERV atentamente sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras que volvía a poner atención al manual de nuevo haciendo que ritsuko lo mirara de rato antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de naruto y sasuke en el ascensor.

"Y ¿Éstos dos?".- Preguntó ritsuko mirando a naruto y sasuke, mientras que entrecerró los ojos, ella conocía a la mujer de cabellos violeta, sabia que tenia que dar una explicación de que traer a unos civiles a las instalación secretas de NERV.

"Vaya, gracias por reconocer nuestra presencia".- Dijo naruto con sarcasmo mirando a la mujer rubia.

"Hum, cierto".- Gruño sasuke en respuesta.

"Pues, ellos se encontraron en el campo de batalla en tokyo-2 y además de que o tenia a ningún lugar a dónde escapar del ángel, y también son algo especiales que digamos".- Explicó misato mirando a los dos ninjas, mientras que ritsuko los miraba de arriba abajo sus ropas eran extrañas para ella ya que nunca había visto ropa así en su vida.

"¿Sus padres?".- Preguntó ritsuko.

"Los padres de ambos chicos están muertos".- fijo misato nerviosa.

"Somos naruto uzumaki y, el es sasuke uchiha".- Dijo naruto presentan doce así mismo y apuntando a sasuke.

"Soy la doctora ristsuko akagi".- Respondió la mujer rubia mirandolos fijamente a dos chicos viendo que tenia de especiales como dijo misato, los miro por un rato y sin encontrar nada que pareciera fuera de lo normal en ellos volvió su mirada hacia misato para una explicación.

"Bueno si te lo preguntas a que son especiales los sabrás muy pronto".- Dijo misato mirando a naruto para luego pasar su mirada hacia shinji quien leía el manual aún. -"Se párese mucho a su padre. Ninguno de los dos es sociable".- Respondió misato mirando a la mujer rubia mientras que ritsuko sólo miraba a shinji sin decir ninguna palabra.

=MIENTRAS EN LA SALA DE COMANDO=

Gendo estaba parado en en pequeño ascensor mientras que tenia ua cara de seriedad antes de hablar.

"Bueno te dejaré a ti el resto".- Dijo gendo mientras que el pequeño ascensor bajaba, mientras que era mirado por fuyutsuki que decía unas palabras.

"Sera su primer encuentro en tres años".- Dijo fuyutsuki antes de ser llagando por hyuga.

"Sud-comandante, el objetivo a vuelto a moverse".- Dijo hyuga.

Fuyutsuki volteo su cabeza hacia dónde ellos estaban mientras que decia. -"¡Muy bien! ¡A sus puestos de combate!".- Respondió el sud-comandante mirándolos a todos.

=CON NARUTO Y COMPAÑIA=

Naruto y compañía estaban subidos en una clase de ascensor que subía hacia arriba, naruto miraba con interés todo el lugar mientras que sasuke solo se limitaba a ver ya que no estaba tan interesado por hacia decirlo cuando de pronto escucharon la voz de una persona por los altavoces.

REPITO:A SUS PUETOS DE BATALLAS. PRÉPARENSE PARA INTERCEPTAR AL ENEMIGO.

"¿Escuchaste eso?".- Preguntó misato a ritsuko.

"Esto va en serio".- Respondió ritsuko mientras que shinji seguía leyendo el manual de NERV, naruto y sasuke estaban en alerta al escuchar la advertencia mientras que se mantenían en silencio escuchando a las dos mujeres hablar.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo está la unidad-01?".- Preguntó misato atrayendo toda la atención de sasuke y naruto al escuchar unida-01, mientras se preguntaban que era la unidad-01.

"Está configurada con el equipo tipo B. La está enfriando".- Respondió ritsuko tranquila.

"¿De verdad funciona? Tengo entendido que nunca ha sido probada".- dijo misato.

"La probabilidad de que funcione es de un 0,000000001%, ¨Sistema 09¨ parece ser un buen nombre".- Respondió la rubia mirando a misato.

"Quiere decir que no funcionara, ¿cierto?".- Preguntó misato algo intranquila.

"¡Qué insolente! No es cero".- Dijo ritsuko un poco molesta mirando a misato mientras que naruto y sasuke se miraron entre si al escuchar eso de que no funciona.

"Es sólo un número. De todas formas, decir que no funcionará no sera excusa".- Dijo misato.

=VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS=

Después de haber llegado a sala dónde naruto y compañía habían entrado mientras que la puerta se cerraba dejando al grupo en la oscuridad total y una pequeña broma de naruto al fingir ser un fantasma tratando de asustas a sasuke sin resultado alguno. - "Uh uhhhh".- Decía naruto junto a sasuke mientras que movía sus brazos de arriba abajo de forma serpentina solo para ser derriba de un golpe por parte de sasuke quien tenia un tic nervioso, al saber que naruto trataba de asustarlo. -"Ya maldito dobe deja de jugar a ser un fantasma".- Dijo sasuke, mientras que los demás en la oscuridad tenían unas gotas en sus cabezas al escuchar la a naruto imitando a un fantasma.

"Uhmm, está completamente oscuro aquí".- Dijo shinji después de escuchar a naruto actuar cómo un fantasma.

Luego de unos segundos la luces se encendieron y para mostrár una cara gigantesca del Evangelion que apareció junto en frente de shinji que lo tomo por sorpresa, naruto miró al Evangelion atónito, y los ojos de sasuke se ampliarón al verlo, pero trató de permanecer tranquilo ante ello.

"La cara... De un robot gigante?..."- dijo shinji sorprendido enorme-mente antes de buscar en el manual de NERV intentando encontrar alguna pagina sobre el Evangelion.

'Es un demonio...'- Se dijo sasuke mentalmente mirando la cara del robot gigante, mientras que naruto tenia unos pensamientos casi iguales o no tan iguales que digamos ya que naruto tenia otra forma de pensar que sasuke. -'Increíble su cabeza es gigantescas, es igual de gran que la del jefe sapo o es mucho más grande.- Si esos eran los pensamientos de naruto ver quien tenia la cabeza más grande el jefe sapo o el robot que estaba frente suyo.

Ritsuko miro a shinji tratando de buscar en el manual algo acerca del Evangelion. -"No encontrarás nada en el manual".- Dijo ritsuko atrayendo la atención de los tres chicos a la vez, mientras que shinji solo la miro.

"¿Eh?".- Fue la respuesta de shinji confundido totalmente.

"Esta es la máquina humanoide de combate multi-propósito de la humanidad:EVANGELION".- Dijo ritsuko mirando al Evangelion antes de volver a hablar. -"Esta es la Unidad-01, construida en secreto, es la última carta de la humanidad".- finalizó ritsuko tranquilamente.

"¿Es parte del trabajo de mi padre?".- Preguntó shinji sin dejar de mirar al Evangelion.

"¡Asi es!".- Dijo una voz profunda que retumbo atrevas de toda la sala donde naruto y los demás estaban.

Entonces shinji miro hacia arriba y vio a gendo de pie en la sala de control que estaba más arriba de la cabeza del Evangelion.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?".- Dijo gendo con la voz fría.

"Padre..."- Murmuro shinji mirando a gendo.

'Así que ese hombre es el padre de shinji eh?...'- Pensaron naruto y sasuke al mismo tiempo mirando al hombre también.

La mirada de gendo volvió hacia los shinobis, y luego a misato.

"Me puede explicar capitán katsuragi, que hacen estos civiles aquí".- Demando gendo.

"Co-comandante... Uhm vera... Ellos pretenden ser sustitutos de shinji en caso de enfermedades y heridas graves en batallas o por cualquier otro caso".- Explicó misato.

"Yo no pedí ningún reemplazos".- Replicó el comandante cuando volvió de nuevo su mirada contra los shinobis.

"Bueno ya que están aquí, cuáles son sus nombres".- Pidió gendo.

"Sasuke uchiha".- Respondió sasuke secamente, ante el hombre ya que algo en su interior le decia que tenia que tener cuidado con ese hombre.

"Naruto uzumaki".- Respondió naruto también seriamente ya que al igual que sasuke no le tenia confianza a ese hombre.

Gendo estaba de pie junto a una serie de pantallas de ordenadores. Casi todas las pantallas aparecían shinji, además de dos que naruto y sasuke se mostraban antes de hablar. -"Muévanse"- Pronunció gendo.

"¿Moverse? ¡pero la Unidad-00 está en criogenesis, ¿no es así?".- Protesto misato antes de mirar a la Unidad-01.

"¿No me digan que están pensando en utilizar la Unidad-01?".- Preguntó misato mirando a ritsuko.

"No tenemos elección".- Respondió ritsuko rotundamente.

"¡Espera! ¡No podemos hacer que rei lo pilotee verdad! ¡No tenemos piloto!". Protestó misato.

"Acaba de llegar uno".- Contradijo ritsuko tranquila.

"¿Hablas en serio?".- Preguntó misato mirando a la mujer rubia.

"Shinji ikari".- Dijo ritsuko mirando al chico.

"¿Si?".- Respondió shinji levantando la cabeza y mirando a la mujer.

"Tú seras el piloto".- Declaro ritsuko sin ninguna duda.

"¿Eh?".- Dijo shinji al no entender el las palabras declaradas por la dra.

"¡Pero a rei ayanami le tomó siete meses para sincronizarse con el EVA! acaba de de llegar. Es imposible ".- Dijo misato casi suplicando por otra opción.

"Todo lo que tiene que hacer es sentarse en él y tratar. No esperamos que haga nada más que eso".- Justifico ritsuko.

"Pero..."- Estaba por decir algo misato pero fue interrumpida por ritsuko.

"En este momento, interceptar el ataque del ángel es nuestra máxima prioridad".- Explico mientras seguía hablando. -"Aún cuando haya pocas posibilidades de sincronizarse con el EVA. No tenemos elección. ¿Entiende, capitán katsuragi?".- Dijo ritsuko mirando a la mujer de cabellos violetas.

"Puede que tengas razón..."- Respondió misato.

Sin embargo, shinji se molesto por lo que estaba escuchando.

"Padre, ¿por qué me has llamado?".- Preguntó shinji sin mirarlo.

Gendo miro hacia shinji.-"Tú exactamente sabes por qué".

"¿Quieres decir que debo pilotear esto, y pelear contra ese monstruo que vi?.- dijo.

"Así es".- Respondió tranquilamente gendo mirando a su hijo.

Shinji en ese momento levanto su cabeza para mirar hacia donde estaba su padre y gritarle.-"¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?! ¡Pensé que o me necesitabas!".- Grito shinji al comandante.

"Sólo te llame porqué te necesito ahora".- Respondió gendo.

'Padre duro'.- Pensó naruto mirando la situación callado junto a sasuke.

"¿Por qué yo?".- Preguntó shinji mirando hacia el suelo.

"Porque nadie más puede hacerlo..".- Dijo gendo.

"¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Nunca lo he visto ni he oído hablar de esto! ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?".- Prostesto shinji.

"Resibiras instrucciones".- Respondió gendo rotundamente.

"No... ¡No puedo! ¡es imposible!".- Grito shinji, mientras que todos lo miraban en silencio.

"Si vas a subirte, deja de perder el tiempo, si no puedes".- Dijo gendo mientras que tomaba una pausa antes de decir algo más. -"Entonces vete".- Dijo gendo fríamente, mientras que shinji abrió los ojos de la impresión, mientras que misato, ritsuko, naruto, sasuke y todos los empleamos de NERV que se encontraban allí miraron el chico.

=FUERA DE NERV=

En ese mismo momento fuera de NERV hubo una explosión de causada por el ángel que había llegado y estaba ahora atacando al lugar.

=DE VUELTA CON NARUTO Y LOS DEMÁS=

Gendo sólo miraba hacia arriba al sentir el impacto de la explosión causada por el ángel, mientras que hacia temblar las instalaciones de NERV.

"Ese desgraciado ya nos encontró".- Dijo gendo sintiendo el temblor, en ese mismo momento el ángel volvió a atacar haciendo una gran explosión fuera de NERV causando temblores violentos.

Mientras que eso pasaba sasuke había activado su sharingan y miraba hacia el techo y viendo las fuertes corrientes de energía que desprendía los ataques del ángel, luego de ver eso sasuke desactivo su sharingan y miro a naruto que estaba mirando al suelo pensativo y callado sin decir ninguna palabra en todo lo que pasaba.

Ritsuko miro al techo para luego mirar a shinji y decirles algunas palabras:"Shinji, ya no queda tiempo".- Dijo ritsuko a shinji mientras que este solo miraba hacia el suelo sin decir nada antes de mirar a misato.

"Pilotearas".- Preguntó misato con los brazos cruzados mirando al chico.

"¡De ninguna manera! Después de llegar hasta aquí, es ridículo".- Respondió shinji mirando al suelo.

"Shinji-kun... ¿por que viniste?".- Preguntó mitaso mirando a shinji, mientras que el chico la miro antes de voltear su su cara hacia otro lado evitando mirarla. -"No escapes de tu padre, y peor aún, de ti mismo".- Dijo tratando de convencer a shinji.

"Lo entiendo, ¡Pero se que no puedo hacerlo!".- Grito shinji mientras que cerraba sus puños con fuerza, naruto y sasuke se habían mantenido en silencio todo tiempo mirando al chico con algo de pena, naruto sabia lo que era cargar con algo tan grande así como esto ya que el era un contenedor de una gigantesca carga mientras que este chico era una persona normal al que lo estaban obligando a hacer algo que no podía, mientras que sasuke solo miro a shinji y luego a naruto y luego el pensó que también tenia una carga en sus hombros ya tenia que soportar la carga de todo su clan asesinado por su hermano pero gracias a naruto esa carga no era tan grande ya que había dejado de pensar en vengarse de su hermano.

Mientras que gendo sólo miro todo seriamente antes de hacer algo.

"Fuyutsuki".- Pronunció gendo hacia una de las pantallas donde salia la imagen de shinji, para luego cambiar y mostrar al sud-comandante en ella. -"Despierta a rei".- Dijo gendo tranquilamente mirando el hombre.

"¿Podemos contar con ella?".- Preguntó el sud-comandante en la pantalla.

"No esta muerta".- Respondió tranquilo gendo.

"Entiendo".- Dijo fuyutsuki, cortando la trasmisión.

Luego de unos segundos la pantalla quedo en blanco.

"Rei".- Dijo gendo.

"Si".- Respondió una suave voz por la pantalla en blanco.

"El piloto de respaldo resultó ser un inútil. Inténtalo de nuevo".- Dijo gendo tranquilamente.

"Hai".- Respondió la voz.

Mientras que ritsuko miro a shinji antes de levantar la voz para decir algo:"¡Re configuren los sistemas de la Unidad-01 para reo! ¡Reinicien!".- Dijo ritsuko mientras que misato también hacia lo mismo dejando solo a naruto y los chicos allí.

"Entendido. Detendré el proceso actual y reiniciaré".- Respondió la voz de una mujer.

Naruto y sasuke se quedaron mirando al chico sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras que shinji estaba mirando al suelo mientras que pensaba en lo que estaba pasando:-'Tal cómo lo pensé. Soy innecesario'. Pensaba shinji, así pasaron unos minutos.

Cuando de pronto una compuerta se abre y atrae la atención de los tres chicos hacia ella para ver salir a unos doctores junto con una camilla que traía a alguien en ella, era una chica malherido que parecía tener la misma edad que ellos, que vestía de un traje ajustado con un 00 en sus pecho, tenia el cabello azul, su ojo izquierda estaba vendado dejando ver su ojo derecho solamente que era de un color rojo sangre, el brazo izquierdo también estaba vendado mientras que el derecho estaba conectado a una bolsa de antibióticos intravenoso.

Los ojos de naruto se suavizaron al ver a la chica en el estado en que estaba pero luego de eso se llenaron de una gran furia y odio al verla así no sabia el porque empezó a sentir ganas de matar al hombre de arriba, mientras que los de shinji se agrandaron con horror al verla en ese estado a la chica mientras que sasuke activó su sharingan y miró gendo que estaba sonriendo en señal de victoria.

'¿Así que este era su plan? La manipulación psicológica...? Ese maldito'.- Pensó sasuke mirando con su sharingan a gendo.

Naruto empezó a apretar el los puños mientras que pensaba.-'Ese mal nacido...!'- Pensó naruto mientras que miraba a la chica haciendo el esfuerzo para levantarse de la camilla, mientras que respiraba con dificultad al sentarse en ella, en ese mismo momento naruto empezó a soltar una gran cantidad de instinto asesino en el aire haciendo que todos los presentes allí se le dificultara respirar, gendo al sentir eso extraña sensación de muerte que empezó a rodear toda la sala dio un paso atrás al sentirla, mientras que sasuke, shinji y la casi consciente rei no sentían nada ya que naruto se había encargado de eso, sasuke al ver que gendo retrocedió un paso activo su sharingan y lo miro al rostro cuando lo bio pudo ver que estaba algo nerviso, luego miro a naruto quien estaba apretando sus puños con gran haciéndolos sangrar por la fuerza, momentos después naruto se agacho un poco y flexiono un poco sus piernas antes de dar un gran salto hacia donde se encontraba gendo, todas las personas se sorprendieron al ver a naruto dar ese salto ya ningún humano podía hacer eso, mientras que naruto el solo dio un fuerte golpe en el vidrio haciéndolo que se resquebrajadizo antes de que naruto comenzara a caer se sujeto de una pequeña saliente antes de hacer un salto hacia atrás para luego caer en el mismo lugar donde estaba al llegar al suelo naruto aterrizo quedando apoyado con su mano derecho y pierna izquierda en suelo mientras que miraba al suelo, gendo en la sala de control estaba paralizado pero luego recupero la compostura mientras que miraba al chico ya que había saltado hasta donde estaba el y habia golpeado el vidrio fracturando casi en u totalidad, todo la sala de control estaba en total silencio por acto de naruto, ninguna persona tenia palabras que decir por lo que vio hace unos segundos pero todo el silencio que había fue interrumpido por un explosión causada por el ángel que seguía atacando a NERV.

Está vez el ataque del ángel fue demasiado fuerte para que unas de las estructuras del geo-frente cayeran en las instalaciones de NERV haciendo que todo el lugar temblara fuertemente haciendo que shinji se cayera sentado, sasuke quien estaba junto a shinji se mantuvo en pie gracias a su entrenamiento ninja, mientras que la camilla de rei se sacudió violentamente haciendo que la chica cayera de ella justo cuando estaba por tocar el suelo naruto había aparecido a gran velocidad atrapándola en sus brazos protegiéndola de salir más lastimada, en ese momento unas piezas de vigas se desprendieron mientras que caían hacia donde sasuke y shinji estaban.

"¡Cuidado!".- Grito misato viendo caer la viga hacia shinji y sasuke, en ese momento naruto miro la viga sin saber cómo o porque el levanto su mano derecha, mientras que sus ojos azules cambiaron a unos morados con dos anillas en ellos, justo en ese momento los ojos del Evangelion se activaron y una de sus manos se movía cubriendo a sasuke y shinji de la viga, mientras que gendo solo sonreía al ver la Unidad-01 activada por si solá.

"¡El EVA se movió!. ¡¿Qué pasó?!". - "¡Rompió el anclaje del brazo derecho!".- Dijo un empleado de NERV en la sala de control.

"¡Imposible! ¡Aún no han insertado el _ENTRY PLUG_! ¡No puede moverse!".- Dijo ritsuko mirando a la Unidad-01 antes de voltear a ver a naruto quien tenia un brazo levantado hacia la EVA y ver a rei en los brazos de naruto, mientras que misato solo veía a la Unidad-01, mientras que se sujetaba de una barandas. -"Se activo sin la interface...".- Dijo misato volteando a ver a naruto. -"O tal vez... ¿Imposible sera acaso que este chico naruto fue quien protegió a los chicos?".- Dijo misato viendo naruto y luego a shinji y sasuke.- "Entonces el puede hacerlo".- Murmuro misato viendo de nuevo a naruto quien tenia a rei.

Naruto bajo su mano y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, en ese momento naruto miro su mano y luego a la Unidad-01 sin sabre el porque supo lo que tenia que hacer, mientras que volvía su mirada a rei quien se esforzaba por resistir el dolor antes de caer inconsciente, en ese momento naruto se levanto con rei en brazos, luego levanto su mirada hacia gendo con los ojos llenos de odio hacia el, pero también con determinación en ellos.

Mientras que shinji se repetía una y otra vez que no debía huir una y otra vez cuando esta apunto de hablar naruto hablo primero.

"Oiga comandante, si shinji no va a pilotear, yo lo are yo piloteare a esa Evangelion".- Anuncio naruto mirándolo a los ojos.

"Muy bien".- Respondió gendo mirando a naruto.

"Pero... Sólo con una condición!".- Dijo naruto atrayendo la atención de gendo.

"Y cual es".- Preguntó gendo.-'Esto podría traer problemas ese chico no es normal...'.- Pensó gendo mirando a naruto.

"Esta chica recibirá atención médica. ¿Entendido? O si no are lo no pudo hace rato".- Dijo naruto, haciendo que gendo se tensara un poco por lo de golpe al vidrio de hace rato.

"Muy bien".- Confirmo gendo.

Gendo esta pensando que todo no salio como lo había planeado... Shinji era el que debía pilotear el EVA, no eso muchacho, pero no tenia otra opción, era eso, o la muerte a manos de un ángel o de ese chico.

Luego de unos minutos los doctores se llevaron a rei en la camilla para que recibiera atención medica lo antes posible.

"Naruto me temo que usted no podrá llevar su pañuelo o esa placa, mientras que usarás los chips nerviosos o como le llamamos auricular interfaz".- Dijo rutsuko mientras que le entregaba el dispositivo a naruto.

Naruto entusiasmado se quitó su hitai-ate de konoha y se coloco el dispositivo en la cabeza según las instrucciones y le entrego a misato el hitai-ate mientras que se quietaba su chaqueta dejando ver una camiseta negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo haciendo que ritsuko y misato se ruborizaban un poco por el cuerpo bien formado de naruto.

=MINUTOS DESPUÉS=

"Procesa de enfriamiento completo". - "El anclaje del brazo derecho ha sido arreglado". - "Posición de acoplamiento en la jaula confirmada".

"La señal de detención de la cabina ha sido descargada".- Dijo maya mirando el monitor junto a ritsulo, misato, sasuke y shinji.

=CON NARUTO=

Se podía ver cómo en la parte trasera de la colona vertebral del Evangelion se abría.

"Entendido. Inserten el _ENTRY PLUG_"

Mientras que un brazo de una grúa colocaba la capsula de inserción en la entrada para luego girar e insertarse por completo dentro del Evangelion, mientras que se cerraba la cabina.

"Cabina en su lugar".

=DENTRO DEL EVA=

Naruto estaba sentado mirando toda la cabina sin saber que hacer aún, cuando de pronto la cabina se encendió.

"Inyecten LCL en el _ENTRY PLUG_".

En ese mismo momento toda la cabina se empezó a llenar de un liquido amarillento.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!":- Dijo naruto mientras trataba de aguantar la respiración mientras que se seguía llenando en la cabina.

"Tranquilo. Al llenarse tus pulmones de LCL. Recibirás directamente el oxigeno de él. Te acostumbrarás pronto".- Respondió ritsuko por rabia a naruto haciendo que este dejara de aguantar la respiración.

"Huuann esto sabe horrible. Creo que me siento mal".- Dijo naruto al sentir el LCL en su cuerpo.

"¡Sopórtalo! ¡¿Eres un hombre o no?!":- Dijo misato mientras que sasuke sonrió al ver a naruto quejarse de eso.

"Conecten la fuente principal de energía". - "Transmitan energía a todos los circuitos". - "Si".

"El segundo contacto está comenzando"

En eso el LCL cambio de color amarillento volviéndose trasparente haciendo que naruto mirara muy sorprendido ya que podía ver con claridad ahora mientras que la cabina comenzó a cambiar antes de mostrarle a naruto la vista de todo el lugar.

"La conexión del nervio A10 esta funcionando". - "Configuren el japonés como idioma de comando". - "Todos los contactos funcionan bien". - "Conecten las lineas mutuas".

=SALA DE COMANDO=

Maya revisaba los datos de sincronización del monitor, cuando los vio se quedo sin aliento por los datos de naruto. -"El porcentaje de sincronización está en 83.5%".

"¿Qué? Eso es imposible!".- dijo una asombrada ritsuko, que esperaba una sincronización normal del chico, pero era aún mayor que la de rei o de shinji si el hubiese subido. -'Cómo es posible eso este chico tiene una tasa de sincronización mayor a la de rei, por eso misato dijo que eran especiales estos chicos'.- Pensaba ritsuko mirando a naruto por el monitor.

"¿Eso es algo bueno cierto?".- Preguntó sasuke reciviendo un acentamiento de confirmación de misato al verlo.

"Increíble".- Murmuro ritsuko.

"Todos los valores armónicos son normales. No muestran ninguna falla. Todo está bajo control".- Dijo maya mirando aún imprecionada por el resultado.

"Funcionara".- Concluyo ritsuko mirando a misato quien sonrio ante la respuesta.

"¡Preparen el lanzamiento!".- Dijo misato a todos.

"¡Preparen el lanzamiento!". - "¡Liberen el primer seguro!".

Mientras que en los hombros del EVA unos anclajes lo soltaban liberándolo del agarre. - "Liberado". - "¡Muevan el puente umbilical!". - Dijo un hombre mientras que la plataforma donde estaban hace 10 minutos antes naruto y los demás se movía hacia adelante.

"Liberen el segundo seguro". - mientras las paredes de anclaje se movían dejando libre las hombreras del Evangelion.

"Remuevan el primer anclaje, y luego el segundo". - "Liberen desde el primer hasta el decimoquinto anclaje de seguridad". - "Batería interna cargada". - "Enchufe para fuente de energía externa funcional".

"Entendido. Muevan el EVA-01 a la plataforma de lanzamiento".- Dijo maya mientras que la Unidad-01 era movida hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento, luego de llegar unas anclas en los pies se cerraron dando el agarre de la plataforma donde el EVA estaba parado mientras que arriba de él se abrian varias compuertas para el lanzamiento.

"El camino esta libre. ¡luz verde!".- Dijo maya.

"Listo para el lanzamiento".- Respondió ritsuko.

"Entendido. ¿Está seguro de esto?".- Preguntó misato dándose la vuelta y mirar a gendo.

"Por supuesto. No tenemos futuro a menos que derrotemos a los ángeles".- Respondió gendo mirando a la pantalla.

"Ikari, ¿Realmente estás seguro de esto?".- Preguntó fuyutsuki mirándolo, mientras que gendo solo estaba callado.

"¡Lancen ahora!":- Grito misato, el Evangelion fue lanzado por la rampa mientras que naruto dentro del EVA-01 se sostenía los controles con fuerza mientras que resistía la aceleración extrema del lanzamiento.

=CALLES DE TOKYO-3=

Se podía ver al ángel en las calles de tokyo-3 moviendo cuando una entrada se empezó a abrir en las calles de la ciudad y el Evangelion salio de ella, para encontrarse junto al frente del ángel quien se había detenido al ver la entrada abrirse.

=DENTRO DEL EVA=

Naruto estaba mirando con determinación al ángel estaba preparado para hacer frente a la amenaza, que pretendía destruir a la humanidad de esta dimensión.

=NERV=

Dentro de la sala de mando misato, ritsuko, sasuke, shinji, fuyutsuki, gendo, y así como la totalidad de los técnicos de NERV observaban la pantalla donde el Evangelion y el ángel que se visualizaban en ella.

'Naruto-san... Perdoname'.- Pensó shinji on preocupación de cómo el rubio ocupo su lugar para salvar a todos.

'Naruto, mantente con vida... Dobe'.- Pensó sasuke mirando la pantalla.

'Naruto... Cuidate por favor...'- Pensó misato mientras que sostenía el hitai-ate de naruto firmamente en su mano.

=TOKYO-3=

Ya era de noche en tokyo-3 y en las calles de la ciudad estaba apunto de desatarse una pelea entre dos gigantes.

=DENTRO DEL EVA=

"¿Estás listo naruto?".- Preguntó misato por radio.

"Si".- Respondió naruto mirando al ángel determinada-mente.

=SALA DE CONTROL DE NERV=

"Abran los cerrojos finales liberarlo".- Pidió misato, mientras que los pilones de las hombres se desganchaban liberando por completo al Evangelion.

"Evangelion Unidad-01, liberado!".- Dijo misato viendo cómo el pórtico trasero desconectado provocando que el EVA tambalearse un poco hacia adelante.

"Escuchame naruto, sólo por ahora concentrate en caminar en estos momentos".- Instruyo ritsuko.

En eso la Unidad-01 dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Lo logro".- Dijo ritsuko.

Naruto había dado otro paso más antes de detenerse por completo, haciendo que en NERV se preocuparan por que naruto se había detenido.

"Naruto, ¿Estás bien?".- Preguntó misato llena de preocupación al ver al Evangelion detenido.

=DENTRO DEL EVA=

"Si, estoy bien".- Respondió naruto tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué te has detenido?".- Preguntó misato.

"Solo me acostumbro a esto, no es fácil manejar algo que ni se como se maneja, pero esta bien no hay de que preocuparse, ya que tengo un plan en estos momentos".- Dijo naruto aún sin mover a la Unidad-01, mientras que en NERV las cosas no eran como lo esperaban.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que ya tiene un plan, naruto que acaso no sabes que estamos en peligro".- Grito misato por la radio.

"Si lo se, pero confíen en mi".- Respondió naruto cortando la comunción.

"Naruto... Naruto... NARUTO".- Grito misato al ver que no resivia respuesta alguna.

"No se preocupen".- Dijo sasuke atrayendo la atención de todos. -"Como lo sabes".- Preguntó ritsuko mirando al uchiha. -"Conozco al dobe de naruto y de seguro ya tiene un plan para derrotar al ángel rápidamente".- Dijo sasuke.

=NARUTO Y EL ÁNGEL=

El adolescente de pelo rubio estaba mirando al ángel fijamente mientras que este se acercaba más y mas al Evangelion.

El ángel estaba por atacar a la Unidad-01 pero naruto no le dio la oportunidad ya naruto se había agachado apoyando sus manos en el suelo y dandele una patada ascendente en el pecho al ángel mandándolo a volar hacia atrás cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

=NERV=

Todos en NERV estaban sorprendido por la patada de que naruto le propino al ángel ya nunca se imaginaron que el chico podía pelear así y más el Evangelion.

"Ven les dije que naruto tenia un plan el muy maldito espero a que esa cosa se acerca para propinarle un buen golpe certero".- Dijo sasuke mientras todos miraban sorprendido, mientras que gendo estaba tenso ya que si ese chico podía hacer eso con un ángel no hubiese sobrevivido por el vidrio que lo protegió del golpe.

"Sorprendente".- Dijo shinji mirando la pantalla.

=CON NARUTO Y EL ÁNGEL=

Naruto se había vuelto a levantar para mirar al ángel tirado en el suelo cuando este se levantaba de nuevo como si nada le hubiese pasado.

"Mmmm, si que eres muy duro, pero hay un dicho entre más alto seas mas dura es la caída".- Dijo naruto para luego lanzarse hacia el ángel, cuando llego contra el ángel, este trato de darle con una de sus manos a naruto quien se había movido hacia un costado para darle con un puño en unos de los costados del ángel haciendo que este se doblara de costado por el golpe, mientras tan naruto empezó a correr al rededor del ángel mientras que le propinaba varios golpes de todos los lados, haciendo que el ángel no tuviera oportunidad de hacer algo para defenderse, todos en NERV estaban más que sorprendidos estaban en shock al ver como un simple chico que vino con otro mas junto al tercer el niño elegido por marduk y la capitán katsuragi, dandole una gran paliza al ángel, ninguna de las persona en NERV podía pronunciar una sola palabra viento en la pantalla como el ángel era brutalmente atacado de todos lados por la Unidad-01 y el piloto que la manejaba, mientras que sasuke solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a naruto actuando así, mientras que gendo se mantenía callada al ver el potencial que tenia el chico, si ese chico era así esconces el otro también lo seria eso eran los pensamientos de gendo mirando la pantalla y luego al joven uchiha.

=CON NARUTO=

Naruto aún seguía dándole fuertes golpes de todos lados al ángel que no tenia la posibilidad de cubrirse o por lo menos hacer un campo-AT para protegerse de los ataques de naruto, luego de un rato naruto salto hacia atrás quedando junto al frete del ángel mirando como se retorcía este ya que estaba lleno de golpes por todos lados, en ese momento naruto se lanza hacia adelante para tratar de acabar con el ángel de una vez, pero no contó con que el ángel se recuperara rápidamente agarrando con su mano derecha de la cabeza y con el otro comenzara a jalar del brazo izquierdo de la unidad-01 en ese mismo momento el ángel hizo que sus brazos crecieran para jalar con más fuerza el brazo de la Unidad-01.

"Naruto, cálmate! Ese no es el brazo real!".- Dijo misato atrevés de la radio. Naruto sólo gruñía de dolor al sentir la presión de su brazo de izquierdo se sentía como que se lo estaba lastimando.

=NERV=

"¡¿Y su sistema defensivo?!".- Preguntó ritsuko.

"La señal no funciona".- Dijo maya mirando al monitor.

"Su escudo no se despliega".- Respondió aoba.

"¡Dios mio!".- Pronunció ritsuko preocupada.

=CON NARUTO=

Finalmente el ángel siguió lastimando el brazo de la Unidad hasta que finalmente lo rompió.

Naruto miro con miedo como el brazo de la Unidad había sido dañada.

"¡Brazo izquierdo dañado!".- Respondió maya por la radio.

"¡Circuitos apagados!".- Dijo aoba.

"¡NARUTO/SAN!".- Dijeron a la vez sasuke y shinji mirando a naruto.

"¡LIBERATE!".- Grito misato con preocupación.

En ese momento el ángel levanto a la Unidad-01 con su brazo derecho y con una lanza que salia de ella empezó a golpear la cabeza de la Unidad en la parte derecha de la cabeza.

"Se rompió la parte frontal del casco".- Prenunció maya.

"Esa armadura no resistirá más tiempo".- Dijo ritsuko mirando a la pantalla.

El ángel seguía golpeando la cabeza con su lanza hasta que esta atravesó el ojo derecho de la unidad penetrando su cabeza de lado a lado y lanzadolo contra un edificio que freno el avance del EVA-01, el ángel entonces quito la lanza de la cabeza haciendo que se provocara en el EVA un sangrado momentos después de sacar la lanza.

=NERV=

En la pantalla de sala de NERV se podia ver en la pantalla una alerta de emergencia en ella.

"¡Cabeza dañada! Magnitud del daño desconocido".- Pronunció aoba.

"¡Los nervios de mandos se rompen!".- Dijo maya. -"Hay problemas en mantenerlo activado".

"¡No tenemos lecturas del piloto!".- Pronunció hyuga.

"¡No naruto!".- Grito misato.

"¡No esta muerto!".- Dijo sasuke, que llamó la atención de todos menos de gendo y fuyutsuki.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No hay respuesta por parte de los monitores! Podría estar muerto".- Grito misato mirando a sasuke. -"Reportes de daños".- Pidió misato preocupada.

"¡El sincro grafo se invierte!, ¡los pulsos fluyen hacia atrás!".- Proclamo maya mirando los datos en el monitor.

"No... Tengo la sensación de que está vivo".- Respondió sasuke, mientras que tenia su sharingan activada lo raro es que ninguna persona lo notara aún, pero a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo ya que poe supuesto que sabia que naruto estaba con vida aún ya que todavia podia sentir el chakra del jinchuriki y más ahora que estaba aumentando más de lo normal.

"¡Apegan los circuitos! ¡bloqueen lo!".- Demando ritsuko.

"¡NO podemos!".- Grito maya. -"No acepta la señal".- Dijo la chica.

"¿Cómo está naruto?".- preguntó misato viendo que no tenia otro opción.

"¿Sus monitores no reaccionan? ¿Su condición es desconocida?".- Respondió aoba.

"La Unidad-01 esta silenciosa".- Dijo hyuga.

Ritsuko se dio la vuelta hacia la capitán. -"¡Dios mio!, ¡misato!".- Grito la doctora.

"No hay opción... ¡Aborten la misión! Hay que rescatar a ese chico, la protección del piloto es de prioridad! Forzar la expulsión de la capsula".- Pidió misato.

'Vamos naruto, maldito dobe... Despierta... Esta gente y pueblo te necesitan'.- Pensó sasuke mirando la pantalla.

"¡Imposible! ¡Ahora completamente esta fuera de control!".- Dijo maya mirando a misato.

"¿Qué esta diciendo?".- Preguntó misato preocupada.

=DENTRO DEL EVA=

Naruto aún mantenía sus ojos abiertos pero como si estuviera fuera de si sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de nueva a morado con las dos anillas en ellos, mientras que su cuerpo empezó a ser rodeado por un chakra rojo hasta que se formaron dos colas de chakras luego de eso para naruto se volvió todo oscuro.

=FUERA DEL EVA=

Depronto los ojos del EVA se encendieron, mientras que abrio la boca y comenzó a soltar vapor por ella como si estuviera respirando.

=NERV=

"El EVA-01 se reactiva".

"¿Eso es increíble? ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?".- Dijo maya mirando a la pantalla.

Mientras que misato miraba con preocupación a la pantalla, sasuke comenzó sonreír y shinji suspiro aliviado por eso.

"¡Por dios!".- Dijo misato.

"¡Enloqueció!".- Dijo solamente ritsuko mirando a la pantalla.

=CON EL EVA Y EL ÁNGEL=

En eso el EVA-01 se levanto y comenzó a rugir como una bestia antes de agacharse y colocarse en posición de un animal y de un gran salto atacó al ángel colgándose de él queriendo morder su cuerpo, pero el ángel lo atrapo con sus brazos haciendo que la Unidad-01 comenzara a forcejear por liberarse de los brazos del ángel, luego de un rato de forsegear el EVA se librero del ángel saltando hacia atrás y cayendo agachado, mientras que el ángel había quedado con su cuerpo hacia abajo pero luego de eso el ángel volvió a su posición original, mientras que la EVA se dio la vuelta rápidamente para atacar de nuevo al ángel, mientras que corría a gran velocidad el EVA llego a donde estaba el ángel solo para ser frenado por un campo-AT que no lo dejaba alcanzar su objetivo.

=NERV=

"¡Un campo-AT!".- Dijo ritsuko mirando a la pantalla.

"¡No ataques mientras que ese escudo lo proteja!".- Dijo misato.

"¿No podrá acercar al ángel?".- Pronunció ritsuko.

=VOLVIENDO CON EL EVA Y EL ÁNGEL=

Viendo que no podía atravesar el escudo el EVA se alejo un poco, mientras que es brazo izquierdo se regeneraba.

=NERV=

"El brazo izquierdo, se regenero".- Anuncio hyuga.

"Increíble..."- Dijo una asombrada misato.

=TOKYO-3=

Entonces el EVA-01 junto sus manos en una posición que solo sasuke reconoció cuando la vio todos en NERV se confundieron cuando vieron eso ya que no sabían lo que pasaba allí.

Y entonces sucedió una gran explosión de humo cubrió al EVA-01 alarmando a todos en la NERV, hasta que sasuke dijo que todo estaría bien, shinji le pregunto a lo que se refería, sasuke solo dijo que naruto hizo algo que el solo puede hacer, entonces todos voltearon a ver hacia la pantalla en ese mismo momento el humo que cubrió a la Unidad-01 comenzó a desaparecer para mostrar que estaba pero lo raro fue que habia dos grades columnas de junto a el cuando el humo se comenzó a desaparecer mostrando algo que esta vez todo NERV se quedara en shock, gendo se había quedado en un shock paro trato de disimularlo ya que lo vio nunca pensó que eso era posible.

=NERV=

"¿C-cómo... Es-esposible?".- Dijo una shokeada ritsuko mirando a la pantalla.

"Hmp, naruto siempre eres el número uno en sorprender a la gente".- Dijo sasuke atrayendo la atención de todos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso sasuke-san".- Preguntó shinji mirando a sasuke.

"Lo que quiero decir es que naruto siempre hace eso".- Dijo sasuke mirando a la pantalla. -"De dónde venimos el siempre hace algo para sorprender a la gente, ese maldito de naruto hacer algo como esto".- Dijo sasuke con una sonrisa en su cara mientras que miraba a la pantalla.

Todos estaban habían sido sacado del shock a escuchar a sasuke hablar y decir que naruto siempre hacia eso, pero para ellos era nueva ya que no todos los días llega un chico vistiendo una ropas raras y se sube al un robot gigante para pelear contra unas criaturas llamadas ángeles, y si este chico puede crear otras Evangelion de la nada.

=CON EL EVA Y EL ÁNGEL=

Cuando el humo por fin había desaparecido al lado de la Unidad-01 habían aparecido dos Evangelion diferentes, la Evangelion que estaba a la derecha, era un color negro, azul oscuro y blanca en siertas partes cómo en sus hombreras tenia blanco, en los hombres pecho y codos de negro y el resto del cuerpo azul oscuro, la cabeza del Evangelion era como una clase de mascara que tenia tres orificios como dos arribo que aprecian sus ojos y una abajo que se asemejaba a la boca, y en el centro de la mascara tenia un punto rojo como la EVA-00 pero este era más pequeño, mientras que en sus brazos tenían escritos unas palabras que decía EVA-OMEGA en ves de un número como la Unidad-01, mientras que la otra Evangelion era de un color naranja claro y otro oscuro y negro, este Evangelion era muy diferente ya que tenia la cabeza en forma de un zorro que sonreía sus dientes eran rojos y tenia una lineas rojos a los lados de sus ojos mientras que en la frente tenia cuatros lineas negras además de sus grades orejas puntiagudas, las hombreras eran toda negras por completo, en su pecho era de naranja claro mientras que se cruzaban una lineas negras en el los codos eran de naranja oscuro como sus piernas, en los tobillos tenia una linea negra al igual que su pecho las puntas de la rodillas eran también de color negro, al igual que la otra Evangelion es sus brazos tenia escritos EVA-ALFA.

En ese momentos las dos EVA-ALFA Y EVA-OMENA se movieron a gran velocidad hacia el campo-AT e incrustaron sus manos en el, así empezaron a tirar de ella y comenzar a abrir el escudo.

=NERV=

"Las Evangeliones esta produciendo unos campos-AT, mientras que neutralizan al del ángel".- Dijo maya mirando el monitor.

"No solo intentan atravesarlo".- Dijo ritsuko mirando la pantalla.

"Atravesaron el escudo como si no estuviera allí".- Dijo misato.

=CON LOS EVAS Y EL ÁNGEL=

Luego de un rato de tirar del escudo EVA-ALFA y EVA-OMEGA lograron romper el escudo en dos, y así dejando al ángel desprotegido por completo pero el ángel los ataco con un rayo que salio de sus ojos pero sin ningún resultado, ya que en ese momento las Evangelion ALFA y OMEGA se movieron rápidamente y atraparon los brazos del ángel rompiéndolos de un estirón, mientras que lo sostenían, la Unidad-01 golpeo el pecho del ángel haciendo que este saliera despedido y perdiendo sus dos brazos ya que ALFA y OMEGA lo sostenían aún, cuando el ángel golpeo contra un edificio, las tres EVAS corrieron a gran velocidad hacia el ángel y de un impacto de las tres EVAS hicieron que el ángel quedara enterrado el los escombros, en eso la EVA-OMEGA alzo al ángel con un brazo y lo arrojo hacia el cielo dónde la EVA-ALFA lo intercepto y de un gran golpe lo mando de nuevo hacia tierra donde la EVA-01 salto encima de el y comenzó a golpear al ángel y arrancarle varias partes del pecho del ángel y golpearla con ella, destruyendo el centro del ángel, junto en ese momento el ángel se auto-hadirio a la Unidad-01 y se auto-destruyo en un intento desesperado por destruir a la Unidad-01.

En eso el núcleo rojo del ángel empezó a brillar para segundos después una esfera de luz se alza entre los edificios, y creando una explosión con ella.

=NERV=

Todos se habían quedado sin habla al ver la escena, mientras que sasuke solo pudo decir unas palabras:"¡NARUTOOO!".

"Es él..."- Murmuro shinji viendo tres siluetas atrevés de la exploción.

Cuando disminuya la luz, en la pantalla mostraba a las Evangelion saliendo de las llamas.

Todo el mundo en la sala de mando menos gendo se sorprendieron y se alegraron después de ver el verdadero potencial de naruto y de las Evangrliones.

Ritsuko fue la primera en hablar de todos. -"Esa forma debe ser..."

"Su verdadera forma".- Termino misato la frase mirando a la unidad-01 y luego a las otros dos.

Gendo simplemente se quedo mirando la pantalla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

=EN EL INTERIOR DEL EVA-01=

"Circuitos conectados".

La luz dentro de la capsula se encendió revelando a un naruto aliviado e inmóvil, mientras que sus ojos volvían a ser como antes. -'Uf... se acabó'.- Pensó naruto con una sonrisa en su cara. -"Sistema recuperado, gráfico normal".

"Signos vitales del piloto confirmado".- Dijo aoba

"Muestra prioridad es la vida del piloto".- Dijo misato por la radio mientras que naruto estaba mirando al cielo sin decir ninguna palabra.

"Envíen un equipo de recuperación".- Respondió ritsuko, en ese mismo momento el casco de la Unidad-01 se cayo dejando ver el rosto del EVA-01, naruto volteo su cara hacia un costado para ver el reflejo de la Unidad-01 en un edificio, naruto lo miro por un rato antes de decirse así mismo que esto la Evangelion en un monstruo.

"La seguridad del piloto es la máxima prioridad".

"¡Naruto!. Estás bien!".- Preguntó misato por radio.

"Je, je... Si, estoy bien solo estoy..."- Iba a decir naruto cuando es interrumpido por su estomago quien gruño por hambre haciendo que todos en NERV tuvieran una gota un su cabeza al escuchar el estomago del chico, sasuke solo tenia una mano en su cara.

"Si seres dobe".- Dijo sasuke por radio.

"A quien le dices dobe, teme Para tu información no e comido nada desde hace dos días por eso tengo hambre teme, uh".- Dijo naruto antes de desmayarse.

FIN DEL PROLOGO...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 1: El nuevo hogar de naruto, sasuke y shinji.

Ya han pasado varias horas desdé que naruto derroto al ángel en tokyo-3, luego de esa pelea, naruto cayo inconsciente unos momentos después al igual que las Evas, pero por ahora el encontraba en el hospital de NERV.

"Ah!, uh!".- Pronunció naruto mientras que despertaba de la inconsciencia, el se quedo mirando al techo de la habitación por un rato antes de sentarse en la cama y mirar toda la habitación por completo, y ver que no había mucho que ver dentro de la habitación-:"Eso estuvo de pelos, digo la batalla contra esa cosa que llamaron ángel o lo como hayan nombrado a esa criatura, por lo menos no es como la vez que enfrente a gaara en la invasión jejeje".- Pronunció naruto levantándose de la cama y salir caminando por la puerta, mientras caminaba por los pasillos naruto no pudo dejar de oler el aroma de hospital y pensar algo respecto a ello. -'Odio los hospitales'.- Pensó naruto frunciendo un poco el ceño antes de voltear su cabeza y ver una cafetería de allí, con una sonrisa en sus labios naruto fue rumbo al lugar.

Al rato naruto se paseaba por los pasillos del hospital con un rostro satisfecho después de comer en la cafetería;-"Ahh... Nunca pensé que el hospital por una vez en la vida tendría algo bueno, como la buena comida y además de que todo en gratis!".- Dijo naruto con placer, y pensando que nunca había sido tratado tan bien o dado buena comida de hospital antes, bueno hasta ahora.

=CALLES DE TOKYO-3/HORAS DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA=

En las calles de tokyo-3 se podía ver cómo varias grúas levantaban el casco de la Unidad-01 luego de su pelea contra el ángel, mientras que empezaban con las reparaciones de la ciudad.

=SALA DE REUNIONES DE CONSEJO SUPREMO DE LAS NACIONES UNIDAS=

"¿Así que los ángeles han vuelto?, es inesperado".- El comité rojo.

"Exactamente igual que hace 15 años. Así suceden los desastres vienen sin avisar".- Comentó el comité verde. "Siendo optimistas, parece que nuestra anterior inversión no sera una perdida después de todo".- Dijo el comité rojo mirando a gendo.

"¿No puede estar seguro de eso?. Si no lo editúa, aún es una perdida".- Contradijo el comité azul. "Es verdad, ahora que la noticia de los ángeles es del dominio público, NERV de vera... Controlar totalmente la forma en que la información es recibida por el público en general".- Respondió el comité amarillo tranquilo.

Mientras que gendo se mantenía serio ante los reclamos del comité antes de decir algo:-"Puedo prometer que el asunto ya está siendo atendida, no se preocupen".- Respondió gendo tranquilamente.

=ZONA CERO DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA=

Se podía ver un campamento armado en la zona cero luego de la batalla, dentro de la base del campamento. Misato estaba viendo por la televisión las noticias de la batalla contra en ángel.

"LOS FUNCIONARIOS DIGUIERON QUE EL DECLARAR ESTADO DE EMERGENCIA..."

"ESTE EVENTO ES..."

"Guión público PB-22, cómo pensamos".- Dijo misato apagando la televisión, mientras que tenia un abanico en su mano dándose aire. -"¿De nuevo estamos encubriendo la verdad?".- Preguntó misato tranquilamente.

"Bueno al menos, los de relaciones públicas finalmente tienen algo que hacer".- Dijo ritsuko.

"Estamos demasiados tranquilos".- Dijo misato.

"No pienso igual, creo qué todos estamos muy asustados":- Respondió ritsuko. "por supuesto que lo estamos".- Dijo misato.

=SALA DE CONSEJO DE LAS NACIONES UNIDAS=

"Bien debemos reconocer eso".- Dijo comité azul.

"¿Lo qué yo me preguntó?... Señor ikari, es si fueron eficaces, NERV y esos EVAS".- Dijo el comité verde.

"Las reparaciones del EVA Unidad-01, además de la investigación y desarrollo de la Unidad-00, es simplemente sorprende".- Comento comité amarillo tranquilamente.

"También sabemos, qué usted le dio ese juguete a un chico desconocido y además de que las otras EVAS aparecieron de la nada me explicarías eso señor ikari".- Comentó el comité rojo, sin recibir respuesta alguna del hombre.

"Tiempo, dinero y mano de obra, cuanto más sera desperdiciado por usted y sus empleados".- Dijo comité azul.

"Y esa no es su única responsabilidad".- Preguntó comité rojo mirando a gendo. -"El proyecto de la contemplación humano esa es su mayor prioridad".- Dijo comité rojo.

"Cierto, bajo estas desesperadas circunstancias puede ser la única esperanza real, para el futuro de la humanidad... Comprende".- Dijo comité amarillo.

"Hablemos claro... Los ángeles no son motivos para no cumplir con el programa de ese proyecto... Podríamos reducir el presupuesto".- Comento el comité blanco.

"El resto de está reunión, no le concierne".- Comentó comité azul.

"Apreciamos su presencia... Señor ikari".- Dijo comité verde antes de que los comité desaparecieran de la sala de reuniones, dejando a gendo y al comité blanco solos.

"Ikari sabe qué no podemos retroceder".- Dijo comité blanco antes de desaparecer también. "Lo sé... La humanidad ya no tiene tiempo".- dijo gendo tranquilamente.

=HOSPITAL DE NERV=

Nuestro jinchuriki luego de andar por varias horas rondando por el hospital se detuvo junto a una gran ventana mirando el gran paisaje tranquilo del lugar, hasta que algo le atrajo la atención haciéndolo mirar a hacia un costado viendo venir a unas enfermeras empujando una camilla con una persona en ella, cuando paso cerca de el, pudo ver a la chica de cabello azul vendada y consciente, ya que al verla a la cara se fijo que ella tenia su mirada puesto en él, naruto sin saber porque la miro fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada, luego de eso naruto se fue de allí, cuando la miro pudo ver que tenia la misma cara inexpresable que solía hacer sasuke cuando estaban junto en el equipo 7, solo recordar eso naruto sonrió suavemente mientras que regresaba a su habitación y recordaba a sus amigos.

=MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUNDO NINJA/ DÍAS ANTES DE LA EXPLOSIÓN EN EL VALLE DEL FIN=

Ya habían pasado tres días desdé que naruto y los chicos se habían ido tras sasuke quien había desertado de la aldea, sakura había esperado todo el día anterior para ver si su sensei podía alcanzar a los chicos, pero nunca llego esa tarde haciendo que sakura se preocupara y fuera con la hokage, cuando llego con ella sakura dijo que estaba preocupada por los chicos que aún no llegaban y tampoco su sensei.

"Ya sakura debes calmarte niña, kakashi fue tras ellos no tardaran en llegar, por ahora debes descansar, tal vez mañana tendremos información de lo que sucede..."- Iba a decir tsunade cuando fue interrumpida por shizune quien había entra por la puerta con gran rápides.

"TSunade-sama, tsunade-sama, los ninjas de rastreo y médicos han llegado, hay problemas con varios de los integrantes ya que fueron heridos gravemente durante la misión de recuperación de sasuke uchiha".- Dijo shizune preocupada mirando a la hokage.

"Rápido shizune hay que llegar al hospital para atender a los heridos".- Dijo tsunade recibiendo un si de su asistente quien rápidamente se marcho hacia el hospital de la aldea, mientras que sakura estaba preocupada por los heridos ya que pensaba que sasuke podía ser una de ellos.

"Yo voy con usted hokage-sama".- Dijo sakura mirado a la hokage.

"Bien, pero antes abisales al resto de los novatos".- Demando tsunade seriamente mirado a sakura.

"Hai".- Respondió la haruno llenándose para avisar a los demás de que los chicos estaban de vuelta.

Horas más tarde en el hospital de los ninjas médicos que trajeron a los heridos ya estaban haciendo su trabajo en hacer todo lo posible con ayudar a los chicos con sus heridas. Los más críticos eran neji y choji que salieron con heridas gravemente mortales en la batalla contra los ninjas del sonido, shikamaru se estaba auto-reprendiendo por sus amigos que salieron heridos luego de enfrentar al enemigo durante la misión.

"¡Maldición, maldición esto no tendría que estar pasando!".- Se decía a si mismo shikamaru, mientras que era visto por temari quien sólo estaba sentada sin decir ninguna palabra.

"¿Ya podrías calmarte un poco, me pones de nervios?".- Dijo temari mirando al nara moviéndose de aquí para aya. "¡Tú no lo entenderías, tu no sabes lo que tus compañeros salgan heridos de gravedad!".- Dijo shikamaru mirándola, mientras que temari sólo se quedaba callada ante la respuesta del nara.

Y así pasaron varias horas ya en el hospital, los médicos tratar de salvar la vida de neji en la operación que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos, al igual que la de choji quien ahora estaba consciente mientras que se recuperaba, al igual que kiba y akamaru que revisados por las heridas no tan graves que tenían, sakura había reunido a todos los compañeros de los chicos e informales de su llegado, los integrantes del equipo 8 y su sensei fueron los primeros en llegar para ver a kiba, luego fueron el equipo de neji y por último y ino y su sensei asuma llegaron para ver a choji y shikamru, pero los únicos integrantes que faltaban eran del equipo 7 naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha y su sensei kakashi hatake.

"Gracia a dios que los chicos está bien".- Dijo ino en la sala de espera junto a los demás.

"Tuvimos suerte de que llegáramos con ustedes o si no, no la hubieran contado contra el enemigo".- Dijo kankuro mirando a ninjas de la hoja, gaara quien estaba callado, solo miraba por una ventana, ya que algo en su interior le decía que algo habia salido mal con naruto y sasuke durante la misión.

"Aún falta naruto".- Dijo shikaramu atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

"¿Naruto?".- Preguntó ino mirando al nara.

"Si, naruto es el único que puede cumplir con la misión de frenar a sasuke".- Pronunció shikamaru.

Es ese momento la hokage y su asistente shizune había salido de la sala de operaciones luego de tener que hacer un gran trabajo con neji por que sus heridas eran difíciles de sanar pero ahora estaba fuera de peligro.

"Gracias a dios que salvamos a todos".- Pronunció shuzune.

"Si, Fue una gran suerte de que llegaran a tiempo o si no ellos hubieran muerto".- Dijo la hokage, en ese mismo momento una gigantes luz blanca se alzo a lo lejos, más bien fue del valle del fin, después de que la luz se fuera un temblor se sintió en toda la aldea, haciendo que los aldeanos se alarmaran al igual que los ninjas.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?".- Grito tsunade después de sentir el temblor y ser segada por la luz.

"No se lo tsunade-sama".- Dijo shizune luego de cubrirse los ojos por la luz.

"Ahora no tengo el tiempo necesario para saber que fue eso, ahora que volver al despacho para ver si tenemos algo de información de la misión".- Dijo la hokage mientras era seguida por shuzune, mientras que los chicos se preguntaban que diablos fue esa luz y ese temblor.

=UN DIA MAS TARDE=

Ya había pasado un día desde que kakashi se había ido para ver si podía alcanzar a naruto y sasuke, pero las cosas no salieron como espero ya que cuando llego en valle del fin estaba totalmente destruido por la pelea de naruto y sasuke, quienes habían desaparecido luego de la explosión del lugar, kakashi había aparecido esa tarde en la entrada de la aldea luego de que salio el día anterior de esta de en busca de evitar la muerte de alguno de sus alumnos pero no fue así sin mas que podía hacer kakashi solo se llevo el pedazo de tela naranja y el hitai rayado que encontró en el lugar. Ya la en la tarde del mismo día, entrada de la aldea varios ninjas que esperaban la llegada del último escuadrón de búsqueda que llegaba junto con el, los ninjas preguntaron por los dos jóvenes faltan tes solo para recibir una negativa de ellos.

=EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE=

Tsunade estaba a la espera junto con los demás a los novatos con sus respectivos sensei, junto en ese momento entro shuzune a informar que el último equipo de búsqueda junto con kakashi habían llegado a la aldea.

"Bien entonces traigan a kakashi aquí y que preparen unas habitaciones para los dos últimos integrantes".- Dijo tsunade feliz, haciendo que todos los presentes se pusieran felices, pero shizune no tenia una sonrisa en su cara eh más la tenia de tristeza, eso fue notado por la hokage al ver a la cara de su asistente.

"¿Shizune que está pasando?".- Preguntó la hokage atrayendo la atención de todo los presentes.

"L-lo qu-qué pasa tsunade-sama es..."- Pero junto es ese momento shizune fue cortada por la entrada de kakashi que tenia una expresión de tristeza en su cara.

"¡¿Kakashi/sensei?!".- Dijeron tsunade y sakura al mismo tiempo viendo la cara del hombre.

"T-tsunade-sama... Yo no... Yo no se cómo decir esto".- Dijo el ninja de pelo plateado con la cabeza gacha, lo único que hizo fue acercase hacía el escritorio y depositar un hitai-ate rayado y un pedazo de tela naranja en el escritorio, tsunade no entendía lo que estaba viendo en ese mismo momento así que le preguntó al ninja-copia. "¿Qué es esto kakashi?".- Preguntó la hokage mirando la prenda destrozada y el hitai-ate rayado, al igual que todos los presentes en ese momento.

"Eso son las únicas cosas que encontré de lo que quedaba del valle del fin luego de que yo llegara".- Dijo el ninja-copia tristemente.

"¿Q-qué quieres decir con lo que quedaba del valle del fin?".- Preguntó la mujer rubia viendo la tela naranja. "Cuando estaba llegando al valle, yo vi esa gigantes luz blanca y luego ese temblor, no sabia lo que era hasta que llegue al valle del fin donde todo estaba totalmente destruido no había nada en el lugar, las estatuas de madara uchiha y hashirama senju estaba destruidas, pero cuando comencé a buscar a naruto y sasuke, lo único que encontré fueron el hitai-ate rayado y ese pedazo de tela naranja en el lugar, para cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado demasiado tarde naruto y sasuke, ellos dos creo que murieron por la explosión de la luz blanca que apareció".- Dijo kakashi dejando en shock a todo el mundo, más a sakura y hinata quien se había desmayado por lo que escucho.

"¡I-Imposible!".- Dijo tsunade en shock mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas.

=LUGAR DESCONOCIDO/DENTRO DE UNA CUEVA=

"Así que, el jinchuriki del kyubi a desaparecido, eh!".- Dijo una figura oscura con mascara, mientras que miraba a zetsu. "Así es luego de la pelea contra el uchiha menor".- Dijo zetsu mirando al hombre enmascarado.

"Umm, no importa seguiremos con el plan de capturar a los demás jinchurikis, luego de haber capturado a todos los otros, luego veremos que hacer con la desaparición del kyubi".- Dijo el hombre mientras que desaparecía en la oscuridad de la cueva .

"Hai".- Dijo zetsu luego de hundirse en el suelo.

Mientras tanto fuera de la cueva se podía ver la figura de una persona con una capa negra con nubes rojas en ella, mientras que miraba al cielo, esa persona que miraba al cielo era nada mas y nada menos que itachi quien miraba al infinito cielo.

'_Espero que estés bien... Ototo _(no se como se escribe por eso lo puse así)_ donde quiera que estés'.- _Pensó itachi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, luego de ver como su hermano desaparecía luego de ser tragado por agujero negro que el creo a propósito con el sharingan, el uchiha mayor solo pensaba en su hermano menor a donde quiera que lo mando estuviera bien, y ahora mas que estaba junto al jinchuriki del kyubi ambos podrían tener una nueva oportunidad de vivir una vida mejor a la que llevaban los dos chicos, uno por la venganza y el otro por la soledad, donde el los envió de seguro estarían mejor que aquí eso eran los pensamientos de itachi mientras que cerraba sus ojos antes de desaparecer y cumplir con la misión de capturar a los jinchurikis restantes.

=AÑO 2015/TOKYO-3=

Se podía ver, varios camiones pertenecientes a NERV, dentro de uno de ellos iban, misato y ritsuko.

"¡Ahh! ¿El aire acondicionado, es fantástico verdad, un triunfo sobre la naturaleza?".- Dijo misato disfrutando del aire fresco, mientras que ritsuko recién colgaba el teléfono luego de recibir una llamada del hospital de NERV.

"¿Al parecer que naruto al fin a despertado?".- Dijo ritsuko mirando la la mujer sentada a su lado, mientras que misato solo miro al cielo. "Y... ¿Cómo esta?".- Preguntó misato sin mirar a la mujer rubia.

"Bueno, al parecer esta bien, pero al parecer sus recuerdos son algo confusos".- Respondió ritsuko.

"¿Insinuá que sufrió daño cerebral durante la pelea contra el ángel".- Preguntó preocupada misato mirando a la mujer rubia.

"Bueno, no creo que aya peligro con eso, pero lo que más me sorprende aún es que el pueda haber peleado contra el ángel y mas junto con dos Evangelion desconocidos que aparecieron de la nada".- Dijo con simpleza ritsuko. "¿Enserio?, mmm, tiene razón, después de todo fue un día difícil, yo también estoy sorprendida por eso de la aparición de esas EVAS, que salieron de la nada".- Dijo misato mirando de nuevo al cielo.

"Bueno eso si que es... Cómo decirlo extraño, pero bueno yo no soy quien de juzgar a alguien así, pero aún así es un chico sorprendente, de seguro ahora su cerebelo debe de sufrir demasiada tensión".- Dijo ritsuko tranquila.

"¿Su cerebelo?, o se referirá a su corazón ya que de seguro el esta muy confundido por todo lo que paso hasta ahora".- Dijo mirato mirando a ritsuko.

"HOSPITAL DE NERV/HORAS DESPUÉS=

Naruto había regresado a su habitación para cambiarse la bata de hospital que tenia por su ropa bueno lo que quedaba de ella, ya que recordaba que se decido de su chaqueta naranja ya que estaba demasiado dañada como seguirla usando, así que solo se que con su camisa negra sus sandalias ninja y su pantalón naranja, junto con la porta kunai y varios pergaminos de almacenamiento que había traído desde un principio, luego de eso naruto salio de la habitación.

=CALLES DE TOKYO-3=

"¿Si EVA y esta ciudad funcionan a todo su potencial?, sobreviviremos".- Dijo misato luego de haber llegado a una parte de la ciudad de tokyo-3 donde estaban sasuke y shinji.

"Es muy optimista capitán, ademas de que contamos con ese chico naruto y mas con su amigo, junto al tercer elegido y la aparición de esa EVAS podremos sobrevivir a cualquier costo".- Dijo ritsuko mirando desde el camión a misato.

"¡Oiga!, aveces hay que ser optimista para mantenerse con vida, pero tienes razón con esos chicos podremos sobrevivir ante cualquier cosa de eso estoy segura".- Respondió la capitán.

"Comprendo, es agradable ver una actitud positiva, bueno hasta luego".- dijo ritsuko despidiéndose de misato. "Adiós doctora, cuídese".- Respondió misato.

=CALLES DE TOKYO-3/UNA HORA DESPUÉS=

Sasuke y shinji estaban sentados en el auto de misato luego que esta los recogiera de la estancia de NERV donde los había dejado, mientras que iban rumbo hacia el hospital en busca de naruto.

=HOSPITAL DEL NERV=

Naruto luego de salir su habitación y pasar por segunda vez por la cafetería, luego llego a una sala de espera donde tomo asiento y se que esperando la llegado de sasuke o alguien en su búsqueda, mientras que naruto esperaba el no pudo dejar de ver su brazo luego de la pelea el pudo jurar el que su brazo iba a ser arrancado por la preción que sentía en el sin mas naruto dejo para mas tarde, luego de esperar casi por dos hora al fin aparecieron misato, sasuke y shinji, lo único que pudo pensar naruto fue:- "Finalmente".- Eran los pensamientos de naruto al ver llegar a misato y los chicos por el.

=EN LA SEDE DEL HOSPITAL DE NERV=

Mientras que naruto y compañía al fin habían llegado a un ascensor que se dirigía directo hacia la parte baja para la salida. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió rebelando a gendo adentro. Gendo al mirar que la puerta se abría pudo ver a su hijo junto a misato y los dos shinobis, el hombre se tenso un poco al ver al chico rubio luego de eso el hombre paso su mirada hacia su hijo, en donde el y shinji se miraron por un buen un rato hasta que el chico desvío la mirada de su padre, mientras que la puerta del ascensor se cerraba de nuevo. Mientras que misato, naruto y sasuke miraron al chico en silencio por lo que acaba de pasar.

=MOMENTOS DESPUÉS=

Misato y los chicos ahora iban por una escalera eléctrica hacia arriba.

=OFICINA DE RITSUKO=

"¿No quieren vivir juntos?, ¿estas seguro?".- Preguntaba ritsuko.

"Creo que vivir separados es algo natural para ellos".- Dijo fuyutsuki.

"Y el estar juntos no lo es?".- Dijo la doctora.

"SALA DE REGISTROS DE NERV=

"¿Van a vivir solo?".- Preguntó misato mirando a un hombre con uniforme parado en la sala.

"Así es. Sus habitaciones estarán mas allá en el bloque 6. ¿Les parece bien?".- Preguntó y dijo el hombre mirando a los chicos.

"si señor".- Respondió shinji. "Por mi esta bien".- Dijo naruto con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza.

"Hmp, me da igual".- Dijo sasuke secamente con las manos en sus bolsillos.

"¿Están seguros de eso?".- Preguntó misato mirando a los chicos.

"Vivir solo, esta bien enserio".- Dijo shinji sonriendo; -"Cómo sea siempre estoy solo".- Termino de decir shinji mirando al suelo.

"Yo eh vivido toda mi vida solo, así que no tengo problema con ello mientras que tenga a sasuke, como amigo, compañero y hermano no me importa vivir solo".- Respondió naruto mientras que pasaba un brazo por el cuello de sasuke, mientras que este solo miraba a naruto y trataba de quitárselo de encima.

"Maldito, dobe dejame, no me toques con tus asquerosas manos llenas de migas de pan".- Decía sasuke aún tratando que quitarse a naruto, mientras que este solo reía haciendo enojar mas al uchiha, mientras tanto misato miraba a los tres chicos y pensaba en algo.

=EN LA OFICINA DE RITSUKO=

"¿Qué dijo?".- Grito y preguntó ritsuko con incredulidad.

"Ya me escucho, llevare a los chicos a mi casa para que vivan con migo, no los dejare solos doctora. Ya tengo el permiso y fue aprobado... Y se preocupe, no pienso abusar de ellos de ninguna forma".- Dijo misato tratando a hacer una broma con lo último que dijo.

"¡Por supuesto que no!. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar algo así? Aar ¿No tiene vergüenza?".- Gritaba la doctora ritsuko atreves del teléfono, e hizo que misato apartara de el receptor del aparato lejos de su oreja.

"Jamás podría aceptar una broma..."- Dijo misato mientras que escuchaba con la rubia doctora gritaba por el teléfono. Tiempo después de salir de las instalaciones de NERV, misato y los chicos iban dentro del auto de la mujer por las calles de tokyo-3.

"Bueno tendremos que hacer una fiesta".- Dijo misato sonriendo.

"¿Y eso porque?".- Preguntó shinji mirado a la mujer.

"Si, hay algo que celebrar".- Preguntó naruto.

"Vamos a celebrar, que tengo nuevos compañeros de habitaciones".- Respondió la capitán. Luego de conducir por un rato misato llego a una tienda de abarrotes, donde misato y los chicos entraron.

=DENTRO DE LA TIENDA DE ABARROTES=

Misato tenia un carrito de compras que estaba lleno de comida instantáneas en el, mientras que detrás de ella estaban sasuke, shinji y naruto quien también tenia un carrito lleno de cosas en el. Mientras que misato pagaba las compras de ella y naruto, con algo de dinero de naruto quien pagaba las cosas de misato ya que la mujer no tenia el dinero suficiente como para pagar sus compras, haciéndole sacar una gota a los jóvenes al ver que la mujer no tenia dinero.

"Patético".- Murmuro sasuke con una gota en su cabeza, mientras que naruto solo insisto con la cabeza confirmando la dicho por el azabache y así pasaron algunos minutos mientras que misato seguía en la caja naruto, sasuke y shinji pudieron estuchar una conversación de unas mujeres.

"¿Se mudaran?".- Preguntó la primera mujer.

"Si... No creí que la ciudad se convirtiera un campo de batalla".- Respondió la segunda mujer. -"Si... Mi esposo dice que yo y los niños debemos irnos".- Dijo después la segunda mujer de nuevo.

"Pero por supuesto".- Dijo la primera. -"La ciudad puede que sea una fortaleza pero no es segura, lo de anoche, aún me da escalofríos".- Termino de decir la primera mujer, mientras que naruto, sasuke y misato miraron a las mujeres sin decir ninguna palabra, ya que sabían lo que sucedió realmente anoche. Ya en las calles de tokyo-3, todos en el auto de misato los cuatro integrantes iban callados hasta que misato rompio el silencio diciendo que tenia algo que mostrarles, y así misato tomo una desviación, llegando a un mirador que mostraba toda la ciudad de tokyo-3.

"Es una ciudad árida... ¿en verdad es una ciudad solitaria?".- Dijo shinji mirando a la ciudad.

'_Tendremos que trabajar mucho, si sasuke, shinji y yo queremos proteger este lugar_'.- Pensaba naruto mirando la ciudad. '_Un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo hogar, una nueva vida, una oportunidad de vivir tranquilo, bueno no tan tranquilo, es mejor que nada_'.- Pensaba sasuke mientra que miraba a naruto.

Mientras que misato solo miraba a su reloj de mano mientras que tenia una pequeña sonrisa.-"Ya casi es hora, observen chicos".- Dijo la mujer mirando el paraíso. En ese momento una alarma empezó a sonar en toda la ciudad alentando a naruto y los dos chicos, mientras que miraban a la ciudad, y ver como unas compuertas en el suelo se abrían y salían unos rascacielos que comenzaron a subir poco a poco.

"I-increible".- Murmuro shinji asombrado mirando a la ciudad.

"Es más sorprendente que konoha".- dijo sasuke también sorprendido.

Y así vieron como los edificios brindados emergían del suelo, una tras otro, en toda las formas y tamaños, cuando terminaron de salir todos los edificios encendieron sus luces, y mostrando a tokyo-3 cobrar vida en todo su esplendor.

"Es impresionante, sin duda es como una aldea ninja, pero mucha mas sorprendente que cualquier aldea ninja".- Dijo sasuke viendo a toda la ciudad en su esplendor.

"La ciudad es una fortaleza, para resistir el ataque de los ángeles".- Dijo misato con una sonrisa; -"Esta es tokyo-3, nuestra ciudad... La ciudad que protegiste, naruto".- Dijo la capitán mirando al chico rubio, mientras que naruto solo la miro un rato antes de volver su mirada a tokyo-3 y sonreír.

"Yo protegí este pueb... No, pueblo no, ciudad yo protegí esa ciudad... Protegí mi nuevo hogar..."- Dijo naruto sonriendo. -"Tokyo-3, la aldea oculta de las maquinas".- Pronunció naruto antes de alzar su mano al cielo y pronunciar unas palabras. -"Tokyo-3 mi nuevo hogar, nuestro nuevo hogar".- Dijo naruto mirando a sasuke quien solo atino a sonreír de lado, luego naruto giro su cabeza y mirar a shinji quien también sonrió un poco tímido; -"Protegeremos a tokyo-3 de los ataques de los ángeles, porque ese en mi camino ninj... no ese ya no es mi camino ahora tengo uno nuevo, un nuevo hogar, una nueva vida".- Murmuraba naruto antes de gritar al cielo; -"Porque ese mi camino de piloto Evangelion".- Grito y dijo naruto mientras que alzaba su hitai-ate al cielo, mientras que misato, sasuke y shinji sonreían.

=EDIFICIO DE DEPARTAMENTOS=

Ya pasaron unas horas desde que misato y los chicos habían dejado el mirador para ir al departamento de la mujer. Cuando llegaron todos estaban parados fuera del departamento de misato.

"bueno ya trajeron tus cosas shinji".- Dijo misato pasando al departamento de ella; -"También me acabo de mudar aqui. Pueden pasar".- Dijo ella mirando a los chicos.

"Esta bien".- dijo naruto entrando siendo seguido por sasuke quien no pronuncio ninguna palabra, mientras que ambos shinobis cargaban varias bolsas de comida.

"Pero... No quiero incomodar y ni ser una molestia".- Pronunció shinji.

"Shinji, este es tu nuevo hogar ahora".- dijo misato mirando al chico, mientras que shinji se mantenía afuera del departamento antes de pasar adentro.

"Si, amigo mio, no seas tímido y entra".- Dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Estoy en mi hogar?".- dijo apenado el chico castaño, mientras que naruto y sasuke sonrieron al igual que misato. "Eres bienvenido".- Pronuncio misato.

=VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS/DENTRO DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE MISATO=

"Eh, un cómo verán el lugar esta un poco desordenado... Pero adelante".- Dijo misato mientras que iba hacia su habitación, dejando a los chicos en la sala, los tres jóvenes al ver todo el lugar tuvieron unas gotas en la cabeza al ver el desastre en que esta el departamento.

'_Amigo esto esta mas desordenado que mi departamento_'.- Pensaba naruto mirando todo el lugar, cuando de pronto un voz en su cabeza hablo.

=MENTE DE NARUTO=

'**jajaja, mocoso patético, esta mujer es mas desordenada que tu jajaja'.-** Pronuncio una voz siniestra dentro de la cabeza de naruto. '_maldita bola de pelos, pensé que nunca mas volvería a escuchar tu voz'.- _Dijo mentalmente naruto, mientras que el kyubi solo resoplo con algo de fastidio.

**'maldito mocoso, cuando me comunico contigo es solo para hablar, me recibes así, jajaja patético, pero no estoy para insultos mocoso ya que tengo algo en mente para proponerte y ayudarte contra esos malditos ángeles'.- **Pronuncio kyubi atrayendo la atención de naruto.

_'¿Cómo que me ayudaras contra los ángeles y es mas como sabes de ellos, si nosotros no volvimos a hablar luego de la pelea contra sasuke en el valle del fin'.- _Dijo naruto algo confundido de como el zorro sabia de ellos.

'**Maldito humano, tu no sabes nada aún de los ángeles y demonios, nosotros los demonios somos seres sobre-naturales que vivimos desde la época del rikudou sennin nuestro padre el nos dio la vida. Pero gracias a la avaricia humana por el poder, ellos mismos crearon a los ángeles al querer jugar ser dios pero no les salio como esperaban ya que los ángeles tomaron todo ese poder pero ellos y convirtiéndose en dios ellos mismo, mientras que a nosotros los demonios nos contaminaban nuestras almas llenándonos de odio puro'.- **Dijo kyubi, mientras que naruto solo abrió los ojos antes las palabras dichas por el kyubi.

'¿_Q-qué?... Es-espera t-tu que, quien o que es el rikudou sennin, y arr no entendí nada'.- _Pronuncio naruto mientras que se agarraba la cabeza y se confundía mas que nunca en su vida, mientras que kyubi el solo se cayo de espaldas al recibir esa respuesta, el pobre zorro milenario pensaba que naruto era idiota, pero no pensó que el idiota de naruto era un tarado como para perderse de lo que estaba diciendo, el kyubi solo suspiro de nuevo antes de volver a decir algo mas.

**'maldita sea, ya pon más atención mocoso, y no te distraigas fácilmente o sino te golpeare con tanta fuera que haré ver los golpes de la vieja-pechugona esa de tsunade, como simples caricias'.-** Pronuncio y grito kyubi mientras tanto en la dimensión ninja cierta mujer rubia de grandes pechos tenia ganas de matar a alguien, que por desgracia fue el sannin pervertido de los sapos quien recibió el castigo mientras que salia volando por los cielos luego de recibir uno de los golpes de la mujer rubia, y con naruto el solo se reía por el apodo del tsunade quien diría que el gran zorro demonio, diría algo así.

_'jajajaja, esa si, jajajaja, si, si estuvo buena, jajajaja, decirle a tsunade-obaa_chan así, jajajaja'.- _Trataba de decir naruto mientras que se reía a lo loco mientras que rodaba por el suelo, el kyubi solo miraba con una super gota en la cabeza a al rubio que se revolcaba en el suelo, mientras que pensaba que este chico era caso perdido.

'**Ya maldita sea puedes dejar de reírte, maldito mocoso"**.- Grito el kyubi haciendo que naruto se dejara de reír y se parara rápidamente y pronunciaba un hai.

'**Bien, ahora si puedo seguir con lo que decía, como veras mocoso, nosotros los bijuus somos seres sobre-naturales, pero gracias a la codicia humana nos llenamos de odio pura, bueno como esto sera largo lo dejaron para otra ocasión, ya que no tengo ganas de contar una historia, y menos a un tarado como tu'.- **Dijo el lyubi haciendo que naruto gritara por el insulto del zorro; -'**Bueno mocoso lo que quiero decir es que** y**o quiero ayudarte contra los ángeles ya que nosotros los bijuus somos demonios y esa cosa que enfrentaste son los ángeles, pero ustedes no saben a la que se enfrentaran ya que al enfrentaste a un ángel es una cosa seria. Por eso humano te ayudare, ya que yo y mis hermanos nos enfrentemos a los ángeles hace mucho tiempo atrás y por lo que se, nosotros aún tenemos una guerra milenaria en contra de ellos'.- **Decía el zorro a naruto mientras que este solo escuchaba atento a las palabras.** -'Aún que nosotros solo eramos 9 y ellos cientos dimos una batalla épica en la guerra de ángeles y demonios, nosotras derrotamos a cientos de ellos bueno casi a todos, pero por lo que veo un grupo de ángeles escapo y por lo que vi ellos llegaron a esta dimensión, solo para destruir a los humanos y poder volver a resurgir de las cenizas y dar comienzo la guerra pendiente contra nosotros, por eso mocoso te ayudare contra ellos, ya que por lo que veo tu lucharas por proteger este lugar junto al uchiha y el niño miedoso ese que tienes de amigo en esta dimensión, mientras que yo quiero eliminar a los ángeles ya que son una verdadera molestia cuando no los eliminas y mucho mas cuando aparecen mas de ellos, por eso quiero ayudarte en esta batalla que tendrás contra ellos, que dices mocoso'.-** Dijo y preguntó el kyubi mirando a naruto quien había escuchado todo atentamente.

'¿_Y cómo se que no me traicionaras y trataras de controlar mi cuerpo?'.- _Pregunto naruto seriamente mirando al gran zorro atreves de los barrotes de la jaula.

'**si hubiese querido tomar tu cuerpo ya lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hice porque no valía la pena hacerlo y también me daba pereza para hacerlo y mas ahora o en algún futuro cercano, ¿así que dices aceptas si o no?'.-** Dijo el zorro mientras que se acostaba en el suelo quedando de costado para luego comenzar a rascarse el estomago ante la mirada de naruto quien solo tenia una mirada perdida y una super gota en la nuca al ver que el gran zorro demonio de nueve cosas comenzaba rascarse su propio estomago con pereza.

`_Soy yo o este zorro es mas perezoso que el mismo shikamaru o mas que el´.-_ Pensaba naruto; -'_Esta bien bola de pelo super desarrollada acepto tu ayuda, pero mas te vale no traicionarme o si no, o si n_o...'- Trataba de decir naruto mientras que pensaba alguna forma de amenazar al kyubi.

'¿**Y bien**?'.- Pregunto el kyubi mirando a naruto aún tratar de inventar una amenaza.

'¡_Ahh!, maldición no se me ocurre nada, pero bueno no tengo todo el tiempo para eso'_.- Dijo naruto restando le importancia al asunto de amenaza; -'_Este, ya se me ocurrirá una _amenaza _mas tarde pero por ahora aceptare tu ayuda_'.- Dijo naruto antes de salir de su mente dejando al kyubi solo.

'**Patético, verdaderamente patético, por lo menos tendré algo entretenido que hacer mientras que estamos en esta dimensión'.- **Dijo el kyubi; -'**Pero no me explico como los ángeles llegaron aquí si recuerdo bien que yo y mis hermanos los exterminamos a todos ellos... A menos de que... No es imposible de que aya un dios entre ellos. Pero si lo hay todo mas sera complicado'.- **Pensaba el zorro seriamente, mientras que miraba al la nada; -'**Y si hay un dios detrás de todo esto tendré que intervenir, ya que si hay algún dios de seguro mandara a mas de estos ángeles para destruir a esta dimensión, genial de todas las dimensiones alternas que hay en todos los universos existentes que hay tenia que llegar aquí, malditos ángeles son una verdadera molestia, y además los ojos que tenia el mocoso no pensé que los volvería a ver de nuevo, no es así... Padre'.- **Pensó el kyubi antes de cerrar los ojo y dormirse.

=YA FUERA DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO=

Las cosas parecían aún como es el tiempo no hubiese corrido dentro de su mente se decía naruto así mismo, mientras que veía a shinji y sasuke como si nada hubiese pasado.

El uchiha mantenía sus ojos descomunalmente abiertos al ver toda la basura en el lugar; -'¿_Qué es esto?, es un maldito chiquero que un departamento ni si quiera llega a uno decente'.- _Pensó sasuke mientras que miraba varias torre de latas vaciás de bebidas alcohólicas, cajas de cartón apiladas en una orilla de la sala, bolsas de basuras al lado de las cajas y docenas de botellas de licor vacíos sobre la mesa y estantes.

'_Tendré que comprar un departamento para a mi ya que no pienso vivir en este lugar ¡dattebayo!_'.- Pensaba naruto viendo en lugar de arriba, abajo.

"Uh auy".- Decía shinji solamente mirado la mesa llenas de botellas; -'_Esto es un poco desordenado?_'.- Pensó shinji. "Eh, chicos podrían guardar la comida en la nevera por favor".- Pidió misato.

"Si, si claro".- pronuncio shinji con una gota en su cabeza, mientras que tomaba una de las bolsas.

"De acuerdo".- Murmuro sasuke y naruto llevando otros bolsas ellos. Cuando shinji abrió la primera puerta de nevera solo vio hielo; -"¡hielo!".- Pronunciaron sasuke y shinji al mismo tiempo.

Cuando abrió la segunda puerta vio que había unos bocadillos.

"Bocadillos".- Dijo naruto mirando las pequeñas latas y tomando una de ella, pero cuando shinji abrió la tercera puerta hizo que los tres chicos cayeran al suelo al ver la cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas que habían en ella. "Cervezas... ¿Qué clase de vida lleva esta mujer?".- Pregunto shinji sorprendido.

"No tenemos ni idea".- Dijeron naruto y sasuke al mismo tiempo. Cuando shinji giro su cabeza pudo ver otra nevera; -"Uh, mmm, ¿disculpa que hay en la otra nevera?".- Pregunto shinji haciendo que naruto y sasuke miraran la otra nevera también.

"No importa, aún debe de estar dormido".- Dijo misato desde su cuarto. "¿Dormido?".- Dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo. Con sus habilidades ninjas y con la ayuda extra de shinji, los tres limpiaron el departamento, en la limpieza naruto por curioso se encontró, con unas bragas rosas de la mujer, cuando naruto miro la prenda sin saber lo que era al principio se la coloco en la cabeza como un sombrero, cunado sasuke y shinji vieron a naruto con la prenda de la mujer no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por lo que veían, luego de recibir un golpe de sasuke, naruto pregunto el porque el golpe, cuando sasuke le dijo que eso prenda que tenia en la cabeza no era un sombrero, sino mas bien era una intima naruto lo único que pudo hacer fue tener un sangrado nasal que lo dejo inconsciente por unos minutos, cuando por fin naruto pudo recuperarse terminaron de limpiar todo el departamento.

=MÁS TARDE=

"A CENAR".- Proclamaron misato y naruto al mismo tiempo, cuando dijeron eso naruto ya estaba comiendo un ramea rápidamente seguido por misato quien bebia una cerveza, mientras que shinji y sasuke solo miraron con una gota en la cabeza a la mujer y al chico.

"Siiii!. Es muy buena la vida no hay nada mejor que ella".- Dijo misato dejando de beber antes de mirar a naruto devorar literal mente varios potes de ramen.

"Si estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella".- Dijo naruto tomando otro pote de ramen. Misato miro al chico rubio con una sonrisa antes de pasar su mirada a los dos chicos restantes.

"¿No han comenzado?. Se que es comida instantánea, pero esta demasiada buena y es deliciosa".- Dijo misato mirando a los chicos que aún no tocaron la comida.

"No lo lamento, pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de comida".- Respondió shinji al apenado.

"Hmp yo también estoy de acuerdo con shinji, yo tampoco como este tipo de cosas... Yo prefiero cocinar mis propias comidas".- Comento sasuke sin rodeos y algo molesto por la comida. Mientras que misato al escuchar todas esas palabra ella golpeo la mesa con la lata de cerveza mientras que se paraba y se inclinaba así adelante y gritaba; -"¿Qué eso no es excusa? Acaso son remilgozos".- dijo enojada, mientras que naruto trataba de respirar de nuevo ya que se estaba ahogando por ver el trasero de misato ya que al escuchar el grito, hizo que girara su cabeza hacia ella y allí ver el gran trasero de la mujer.

"cof, cof, cof, cof, ma-maldición, cof, sabia que estar mucho tiempo con ero-sennin no traería nada nuevo cof".- Decía naruto recuperándose un poco eso.

"No, no soy así, es que".- Trataba de decir shinji, ya que estaba incomodo con la cercanía de la mujer.

"Yo no estoy acostumbrado a comer esto, bueno, no importa".- dijo sasuke tratando de mantener la cara lejos de la mujer medio borracha, y tampoco perder el tiempo discutiendo con ella. Mientras que misato solo sonrió antes de sentarse de nuevo.

"Uh, no es fantástico".- Dijo misato atrayendo la atención de los tres jóvenes. "¿Eh?".- fue lo que salio de las bocas de naruto y shinji mientras que sasuke solo soltaba un hmp.

"Qué los cuatros cenemos en nuestro departamento".- Dijo la mujer. "Si claro, lo que sea".- Murmuraron naruto y sasuke.

=Varios minutos después=

Naruto y sasuke estaba jugando a piedras, papel y tijeras con misato, bueno naruto por diversión, mientras que sasuke acepto a regaña dientes, cuando la mujer explico que tenían que hacer tareas domesticas juntos para mantener el departamento, los shinobis junto a shinji se miraron entre si antes de comenzar el juego, luego de estar casi por cinco minutos, shinji y sasuke ya habían perdido en las primeras jugadas, mientras que naruto seguía sin ninguna perdida junto a misato hizo que el juego de piedras, papel y tijeras pasara a una pelea entre la mujer y el joven shinobi por ver a quien le tocaba la última tarea que quedaba.

"Bien esta sera la última, la decisiva por ver quien hace la última tarea que queda".- Dijo misato.

"Mmm".- Decía sasuke con fastidio al ver que fue eliminado luego de perder tres rondas.

"Piedra, papel o tijera".- Dijo misato poniendo la mano mientras que naruto hacia lo mismo; -"3, 2, 1, ahora".- Dijo misato haciendo piedra con la mano, mientras que naruto hizo tijeras perdiendo la partida el.

"Lo siento, yo gano, pero vele el lado bueno no tienes que hacer muchas cosas".- Dijo misato feliz por haber ganado, mientras que sasuke y shinji solo la miraron con ojos fulminantes.

"Bueno eso es una forma justa de repartir las tareas, desayuno shinji, cena shinji, limpiar el departamento sasuke, limpiar el baño sasuek y sacar la basura naruto".- Dijo misato mirando una tabla de donde tenia las tareas con los nombres de todos. "Si".- dijo shinji desanimado. "Hmp".- Respondió sasuke solamente.

"Esta bien jejeje".- Dijo naruto rascando la cabeza luego de ver la tarea que le tocaba hacer.

"Bueno siéntanse en libertad de usar todo aquí entendido... Excepto de mi por supuesto... a e sección de ti".- Dijo misato mirando con naruto antes de guiñarle el ojo, mientras que los tres chicos se ponían rojo, y mas naruto quien trataba de evitar un sangrado nasal.

"Si".- Respondieron los tres jóvenes.

"Sisisisisi, eso es lo único que pueden decir".- Pronuncio la mujer con los brazos cruzados. -"Me sacan de quicio no pueden actuar como unos muchachos normales".- Dijo misato mientras que tomaba de las cabezas a shinji y sasuke sacudiendo les el cabello, mientras que naruto tuvo la suerte de no ser uno de ellos.

"Me voy a la cama".- Dijo sasuke mientras que se levanta e iba hacia una de las habitaciones. "Yo también... Buenas noches a todos".- Anuncio shinji yéndose a la otra habitación.

"Mmm... Yo creo te voy a tomar un baño..."- Dijo naruto yendo hacia el baño. "¡Buena idea! un baño limpia el cuerpo, y el alma".- Dijo misato sentada aún en la sala.

=EN EL INTERIOR DEL CUARTO DE BAÑO=

Momentos mas tarde el jinchuriki estaba parado en la puerta del baña apunto de entrar a la bañera, pero se detuvo para mirar el amplio lugar y ver que todo estaba desordenado, ya que había visto varias cosas entre ellas la ropa interior de la mujer que colgaba de un pequeño tendédero dentro del baño, el chico solo suspiro con cansancio, por lo que estaba viviendo ahora. Cuando naruto abrió la puerta del baño se llevo una gran sorpresa, al ver un animal saliendo del lugar, naruto solo pudo gritar ante tal sorpresa.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH...!".- Grito naruto mientras que salia corriendo del baña así la sala donde misato estaba tomando una cerveza tranquilamente.

"Mi-mi-mi-mira esto misato".- Dijo naruto saliendo desnudo ante la mirado de la mujer, mientras que misato era solo tenia un pequeño sonrojo en su cara al ver el cuerpo bien formado de naruto.

"¿Q-qué?".- Pregunto misato al nerviosa por la vista del cuerpo de naruto.

"E-es, u-un pin-pin, pin un que?".- Dijo naruto mirando pasar al animal delante de naruto, mientras que misato solo miraba con una sonrisa al animal.

"Te refieres a él".- Pregunto la mujer mirando de reojo al animal antes de pasar la mirada a naruto y sonrojarse de nuevo; -"Es uno de los nuevos pingüinos de agua cálida".- Dijo mientras que el animal abría la segunda nevera y antes de entrar el animal dio una mirada a naruto antes de entrar en ella.

"Es, es... ¿Qué es un que, que?".- Pregunto naruto sorprendido y confundido.

"Se llama pen-pen2, es nuestro otro compañero".- dijo mientras que tomaba una lata de cerveza, ante la mirada incrédula de naruto; -"Por que no mejor te cubres".- Pregunto la mujer desviando la mirada, mientras que naruto solo la miro antes de sentir el aire correr con sus partes haciendo que se cubriera rápidamente e irse de nuevo al baño dejando sola a misato que tomaba la cerveza.

'_Hay creo que debería ser mas gentil, pero ya debe de haberse hecho una idea sobre mi, pero lo que no puede ser es el cuerpo tiene... Ahh nonono, es solo un niño misato no puedes pensar en eso_'.- Pensaba misato mientras que tomaba la cerveza.

=DE NUEVO EN EL BAÑO=

Después del incidente naruto estaba dentro de la bañera relajándose, mientras que miraba una lampara del techo y pensaba en todo lo sucedido.

'_Ah!, misato katsuragi... No es una mala persona, y shinji ikari el nuevo es igual de tímido que hinata, ahora que lo recuerdo debo de ver si puedo invocar al jefe sapo o por lo menos a gamakichi para ver que pasa en la aldea_'.- Pensó naruto mirando al techo; -"Y esa chica rei ella tenia algo en su mirada, la misma mirada que yo cuando era pequeño, la misma que gaara o la de sasuke aún que ellos ya no la tienen, ella tenia esa mirada de soledad y sin la ganas de vivir".- Murmuro naruto recordando la mirada de la chica.

=MIENTRAS EN NERV=

En una sala de pruebas se podía ver a un coloso de color amarillo con partes blancas, que estaba desactivado, ese coloso era nada mas y nada menos que el Evangelion Unidad-00. Mientras en la sala de control estaba gendo mirando en silencio al Eva-00, cuando escucho unos pasos detrás suyo.

"¿Y cómo se encuentra rei?".- Preguntó la doctora, al comandante. Luego de unos minutos en silencio y de no recibir respuesta alguna del hombre ritsuko volvió a hablar; -"Usted la visito hoy en el hospital, no es verdad?".- Volvió a preguntar la mujer ahora dando una una pregunta diferente.

"Podrá volver a trabajar de nuevo en 20 días, para entonces estaremos listos para reactivar a la Unidad-00".- Dijo gendo mirando a la Unidad congelada.

"Es muy duro para esos niños".- Dijo la mujer.

"Nadie mas puede pilotear a los Evas, en tanto sobrevivan... Vere que lo sigan haciendo".- dijo tajada mente en hombre.

"Sin importar lo que ellos deseen".- Dijo ritsuko mirando la espalda de gendo, mientras el hombre quedo un poco pensativo.

=DEPARTAMENTO DE MISATO=

Mientras tanto en un cuarto se encontraba shinji acostado en la cama mientras que escuchaba música de su SDAT, recordando lo sucedido de hace un día atrás.

=BAÑO=

Se encontraba misato tomando un baño mientras que hablaba por teléfono.

"Ahh!, después de las cosas que le pasaron a shinji, no se si aceptara pilotar la Unidad-01".- Dijo misato. "Reconfortarlo es su prioridad, y convencerlo de que pilotee la Unidad-01 es su trabajo".- Dijo la voz de ritsuko por el teléfono.

"Tengo miedo, aún no tengo idea de como acercarme a el".- Pregunto la capitán.

=OFICINA DE RITSUKO=

"Refunfuñando tan pronto, fue su idea darle alojamiento al tercer elegido junto a naruto y sasuke, misato".- Dijo sarcástica la doctora solo para recibir un grito por el aparato.

=DE NUEVO EN EL BAÑO=

Misato había colgado luego de haber grito por el teléfono, mientras que se quedaba pensativa en algo.

'_Ahh!. Solo pensaba en shinji como una herramienta pero no salio como uno se lo esperaba quien diría que otro tomaría su lugar de pilotear a la Evangelion... Pero con la aparición de esos chicos y mas de las otras dos Evangelion que aparecieron de la nada las cosas cambiaran, soy tan desvergonzada como ritsuko, destruimos al ángel pero'.- _Pensó la mujer antes de mirar al techo y mirar con algo de menalcolia hacia arriba y pronunciar unas palabras_; -"_No me siento feliz, y mas con dos nuevas armas a nuestra disposición_".-_ Dijo con menalcolia en su voz la mujer de cabellos violetas_._

=HABITACIÓN DE SHINJI=

El chico estaba mirando solo al techo de la habitación pensando en las cosas que pasaron.

'_Ahh, otro techo desconocido_'.- Pensó el chico castaño mirando al techo; -'_Por supuesto... En esta ciudad no hay ningún lugar familiar'_.- Pensó mientras que recordaba las palabras de misato, y naruto.

=Flash Back=

"Shinji, este es tu nuevo hogar ahora".- dijo misato mirando al chico, mientras que shinji se mantenía afuera del departamento antes de pasar adentro. "Si, amigo mio, no seas tímido y entra".- Dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

=Fin de Flash Back=

'_Porqué estoy aquí?...'- _Pensaba shinji mientras que recordaba la batalla de naruto contra el ángel.

=MIENTRAS QUE EN LA HABITACIÓN DE NARUTO=

Naruto se encontraba recostado en la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras que miraba hacia la nada y pensaba un poco la batalla hasta que recordó algo.

'_La mascara que tenia puesta el Evangelion, se cayo... Pero eso no me interesa, si no mas bien fue al ver esa cara y ese ojo que salio de la nada, si lo pienso un poco juraría que me estaba viendo directamente a mi, pero la pregunta es, ¿qué es eso cosa que maneje ya se que es una Evangelion pero ese ojo, esa mirada pareciera que... na debe de ser mi imaginación'_.- Pensó naruto recordando ese ojo verde con tres punto mirándolo fijamente por el reflejo del edificio.

=FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN=

Misato se encontraba fuera de la habitación mientras que se secaba en cabello antes de mirar la puerta de la habitación donde estaba naruto, con un suspiro misato decidió tocar la puerta.

=DENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN=

"Naruto puedo pasar".- Preguntó misato abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

"Adelante".- Dijo naruto sentándose en la cama para mirar a la mujer parada en la puerta. Los dos se quedaron unos minutos así en silencio sin decir nada hasta que misato rompió el silencio del lugar.

"Me olvide de decirte algo... Hoy hiciste algo muy bueno y muy noble también... debes de estar orgulloso, buenas noches naruto, que descanses".- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mirando al chico rubio antes de irse, mientras que naruto también tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

"Buenas noches misato, buenas noches".- Dijo naruto volviendo a recostarse en la cama con una sonrisa. Pero antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse naruto pudo sentir como alguien entraba en su habitación, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo, el chico tenia pegado al lado suyo el cuerpo de misato.

"Lo s-siento pero no hay mas habitaciones y por eso vine aquí, no te molesta verdad?".- Dijo misato recostada al lado de naruto.

"N-no para nada".- Dijo naruto con dificultad al sentir como la mujer se acomodaba a su lado; -'_Maldita seas ero-sannin se me pegaron tus mañas de pervertido'.- _Pensó naruto al sentir el pecho de la mujer a sus espaldas, mientras dentro de la mente el kyubi solo se reía de la suerte que tenia su contenedor.

'**Jajajajaja, tienes suerte mocoso, jajajaja**'.- dijo el zorro de las nueve cosas en la cabeza de naruto.

'_Esta sera una larga noche, una muy larga'.- _Pensó naruto tratando de dormir. Mientras que sasuke se resigno a vivir en este nuevo mundo. Sabiendo que no podía volver de nuevo, y no podía cumplir su venganza contra su hermano y vengar su clan, pensándolo bien no era tan mala después de todo, ahora podía tener una nueva oportunidad de ver el mundo o mejor dicho un nuevo mundo, bueno por lo menos tenia a naruto su amigo, su compañero y sobre todo su hermano. Y naruto espera que por fin, pudiera encontrar su destino no como un shinobi si no como un piloto, un piloto Evangelion, y ser un héroe en este mundo ptrotegiendolo de los ataques de los ángeles, junto a shinji y la chica rei, si esa era un nuevo comienza en sus vidas. Y así es como comienzan las aventuras de naruto y sasuke en tokyo-3, donde vivirán varias cosas fuera de este mundo, donde encontraran el amor y la felicidad, dejando todo su pasada atrás para comenzar una nueva vida como pilotos de Evangelion.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1...


	4. notas de autor: importante de que leen

hola a todos les quería que e tenido un problema. ya que verán, mi computado se a roto, dando así a perder todos los capitulos que tenia ya echos, junto a otros adelantados ya terminados, como el segundo. el tercero, el cuarto y un capitulo especial donde naruto y rei tuvieron un cita y se confesaron sus sentimientos el uno al otro. dando comienzo a su amor y la felicidad al tener un ser amado a su lado, me arrepiento de no darme cuenta antes de que todo esto sucediera, por que si lo u viese sabido, habría echo unas copias en mi pendrais, para tener los capitulos a salvo.

Si se preguntan cuanto tardara en que arreglen mi computadora les digo que tardara mucho tiempo en que la arreglen por eso, hay les comunico que la historia de naruto evangelion quedara temporalmente en pausa,por los siguientes 7 meses, se que mucho que leerán esto se decepcionaran al ver que la historia sera pausa, por eso lo siento mucho de verdad lo siento, eso todo lo que quería comunicarles, si alguien quiere continuar con la saga tienen mi permiso para hacerla, pero cuando mi computadora este arrglada yo la continuare con mi historia desde el capitulo en que yo me quede así que no hay problemas en ello.

muchas gracias a quien quiera continuar la historia mientras que yo no estoy.

firma: Etermas


	5. notas de autor 2: el día del regreso

hola a todos les quería decir que, mi computadora es in-reparable y por desgracia no se puede recuperar los archivos guardados en ella, pero no se preocupen ya que usare la computadora de mi hermana que es un vieja pero resistente jejeje, si se preguntan el por que no la use antes es, bueno estaba guardada y me la había sacado en casi 4 años, ya que tiene 6 en realidad pero la guardo por no haber espacio en su pieza, pero ahora que ya terminaron su nueva pieza ella la rearmo de nuevo y, desde allí yo comenzare de nuevo los capítulos, aun que me costara el capitulo de la cita de naruto y rei ya que era largo, por eso voy a usar una vieja historia abandonada y re-editarla para que sea de naruto evangelion, si se preguntan cuanto estará el segundo capitulo de a la historia pues estará listo dentro de un mes ya que tengo trabajo y no me deja el tiempo necesario para comenzar ahora, eso es todo lo que quería decirles hasta el mes entrante.

el capitulo estará el 20/11/14, ese día el capitulo 2 de naruto evangelion saldrá al aire (jejej siempre quise decir eso, no se porque pero tenia ganas de decirlo hasta luego. como dice misato).


End file.
